Forbidden
by CrystalTears3
Summary: Banished to a city of sin, a young woman tries to find the strength to move on. But what if what she's been longing for comes looking for her. Black Hat/OC.
1. Prologue Circles

**I'm horrible with punctuation. FAIR WARNING LOL. This is my first story in a long time so NO FLAMES please. I have a ton of chapters to post but little time to get it all off paper and on to a computer.**

**I don't know if the whole Black Hat/OC thing is a little overdone but I just HEART him lol. Be gentle on me! And remember….If you're not commiting sin, You're not having fun? ~wink~**

**Disclaimer…I do not own the Priest characters. But I do wish I owned karl urban. REVISED**

_This Chapter is Over. _

_He's Not Coming Home_

_Her Heart In Her Throat As She Falls To The Floor_

_She Shuns Every Memory Every Letter And Call_

_Just to get through each second, She's slowly shutting off_

_Where Is Her Sweet Revenge? Who Is She To Blame?_

_Where's Her Freedom Now? How Can She Reclaim It?_

_...Natalie Walker ~Circles~  
><em>

_**Prologue…..**_

Lightening struck outside the window of the one bedroom apartment in the walled in city, casting light briefly over the rooms two inhabitants. The couple lay naked on a small mattress on the floor. Holding on to one another, they spoke no words but watched the storm making shadows on the wall. Both wondered if the silence was from the exhaustion of the nights activities, if the guilt they said they wouldn't feel was slowly creeping up on them, or if because these moments that were so few and far between didn't need words. They just knew it's right where they wanted to be. Together.

Finally propping herself up on her elbow, the young woman turned to look at her male companion, still lying next to her with his eyes closed and a small satisfied smile on his lips.

"You're staring" the man said, continuing to keep his eyes closed.

The woman chuckled "I thought you were asleep."

The mans eyes fluttered open as he rolled on his side to face her. She looked beautiful. Especially in the midst of a storm. Her long black hair that usually fell in soft curls to the center of her back, was now slightly messy and tossed over one shoulder. Her sleepy bright green eyes stared at him with amusement as the lighting continued to flicker across her face causing almost an angelic glow. Even if their current situation made them anything but.

"I leave tomorrow. I had no intentions of sleeping tonight." He said, running his fingers down the side of her soft face.

She placed a finger gently onto his forehead tracing his tattoo down to the tip of his nose. Lowering her eyes from his gaze, the small smile left her face.

"What's wrong Eve?" he asked, sitting up concerned.

"When does this end James?" She questioned "When do I not have to worry about you leaving? When does the sneaking around stop? I feel like time stops when I'm not with you."

James wrapped an arm around her, pulling her closer and wiping the tears that were starting to fall with the other hand.

"Hey. Look at me." He said, tilting her head up to look into her beautiful eyes "We didn't plan this. It just happened. And we knew it wasn't going to be easy. Tomorrow we leave for Sola Mira. It's the last of the hives. When this is all over the need for the Priests will be over as well."

"You're a Priest James!" She interrupted "Your purpose will never be over with. You were chosen. You made vows. Monsignor Orelas will banish me from the city and it's protection and you will be put to death."

James lowered his head turning over the things that Eve had said, knowing she was right. He slid his hand over hers, stroking the top of it lightly. The corners of his mouth turned upward into a smirk. He maneuvered himself so that Eve was laying on her back and he was able to look down at her. Searching her face for a brief moment before placing a small kiss on her lips.

"When this last mission is over with the Priests will be disbanded. Monsignor Orelas will have NO say in what we do if we're no longer in the city. We'll make a place in the wastelands. No one has to know. Not Michael and not the other Priests. It'll be just you and me. Maybe I did make vows to god. But if this is what he really wanted for me then why did he create you?"

James placed his palm against hers, raising it up to their faces.

"Maybe I'm a test of your faith." Eve responded with a sultry look, moving underneath him "Maybe I'm the real evil that you're suppose to defeat."

James lowered his mouth down to hers, kissing her passionately before tearing the sheet away that was keeping their bodies apart. His hand drifted down past her breasts, running down her stomach before stopping between her thighs.

"Evil shouldn't look OR feel this good." He said, looking down at her with pure lust in his eyes.

Eve ran her fingers through his hair as their lips crushed against the others hungrily.

"I love you James." Eve said breathlessly

"I love you too Eve. I'll be back when this is over. I'll be back for you" He said, kissing her again.

They made love for the rest of the night.

Eve woke the next morning to an empty bed. On the pillow next to her lay a note from her lover that read "Wait for me…."

_**2 Weeks Later…..**_

The bells to the church rang out alerting the city that the Priests had returned. For the past 3 days there were rumors that the war between man and vampire had finally come to an end. All seemed to be going as James had said. Eve pushed past people in the streets heading for the large church in the middle of the city. Lines had already begun to form as anxious towns people waited for the news. She passed the others in line, causing a few protests. She didn't care. She knew she and James couldn't have the reunion that they wanted. That would have to wait till he called upon her later. For now, she would have to be content with just a glimpse of his face. She took a spot on a pew towards the front of the church, lowering her hood so he would be able to see her when he entered. After the church was filled and the people had quieted down, the head clergy took their places. Monsignor Orelas taking his place in the center. He looked almost menacing despite the large smile on his face.

"Members of this congregation." He said loudly "God has finally answered our prayers and taken mercy upon his most loyal children."

With every pause of his speech, Eve was worried that he might hear the clicking of her boot heals in her inability to sit still.

"Our holiest of warriors. Our bringers of the light. Our brotherhood of Priests have finally brought an end to the war between man and vampire."

The church erupted in celebrations. People were raising their hands to the heavens in praise. Some were hugging their friends and family. Others sat quietly. Perhaps remembering the people lost to them during the war.

"Let us all give thanks to our saviors of men and pray for those that sacrificed their lives for the cause.

Eve's brow furrowed in concern and confusion. _Sacrificed? _she thought. _Not James. He was one of the fiercest and most gifted Priest in the brotherhood. He couldn't have been one of the unfortunate. _

Just then the church doors flew open, breaking Eve from her thoughts. Five Priests walked in heading straight to the front and knelt down to the clergy. The church quieted down as Monsignor Orelas began to speak.

"The people of this city are grateful and are in your debt Priests. The loss of your brothers and sisters will not go unnoticed. We will hold a special mass in their memory tonight."

Eve stretched her neck as far as she could, trying to see the faces of the remaining Priests who were still hooded.

Finally, one of the cloaked figures lowered their hood revealing himself to be Michael. Head of the Priests and one of James' good friends. Eve's breath caught in her throat, her eyes slowly closed. She started saying a prayer silently to herself.

"Monsignor Orelas. Members of the clergy. We must take confession and ask not only forgiveness from god, but forgiveness from the church itself" Michael spoke.

The other remaining Priests now removed their hoods. Eve opened her eyes and moved from face to face. A tear made it's way down her cheek. James was not a part of the returning party.

"The vampires set a trap for us at the hive in Sola Mira. There were casualties." Michael finished, casting his eyes to the ground.

Eve's heart was pounding in her chest. She suddenly became aware of all the people that were in attendance and felt a desperate need for air. She covered her mouth to stifle the sobs that were about to escape.

"No. No. No." she whispered under her breath

"The attack was quick and we lost two Priests and a Priestess in mere minutes." Michael continued "In the midst of the retreat to the surface, Priest James was attacked from behind by these creatures in the hive."

_I can't listen to anymore._ Eve thought, as she rose from her seat on shaking legs and began pushing people out of the way towards the exit.

"I had Priest James by the hand, but as more vampires attacked, I lost my hold on him and he was pulled down into the hive." Michael admitted.

The last of his words echoed in the silent church, ringing in Eve's ears.

"You let him go?" Eve said aloud, causing a few people to turn and look at her curiously "YOU LET HIM GO?" She now shouted, catching the attention of the entire congregation and pushed her sorrow down as anger started to boil up.

The clergy and Priests turned to look at her as members cleared a path to the young woman,who was now marching to the front of the church.

"He was your friend. Your brother! And you just left him to die?" She yelled, now coming face to face with the sorrowful Priest who was staring down at the hand that held onto his friends in the last moments of his life.

The remaining Priestess known as Mary stepped forward in his defense.

"Michael did everything he could to save James! He tried to go back into the hive for him but we restrained him. He was bitten. Therefore, he was infected! He was lost to us" She said regretfully.

"YOU LEFT HIM TO SAVE YOURSELVES!" Eve shouted back.

"SILENCE!" Monsignor's voice cut sharply through the air causing everyone to bring their attention back to the clergy.

"Who are you child?" one of the older clergy members asked.

"Eve Daniels, Monsignor." Eve said, tears forming in her eyes once again.

"Well Miss Daniels. We are all upset at the loss of more lives at the hands of these creatures, but Priests are chosen by god as soldiers to turn the tide of evil. The Priests understand that their sacrifice might be at the sake of themselves or others. But the rewards are far greater than the loss as we now know on such a joyous day."

Eve's anger began to rise once more. "Rewards? What rewards did they have? To sacrifice everything only to be abandoned by the people that they trusted the most? Men and women chosen by god but are to remain as emotionless as demons? Well humans aren't built like that. Human beings feel and care! And more importantly love." Eve's voice quieted as she finished the last words. Her eyes gazing off as James' face passed through her thoughts.

Michael and the Priestess Mary both shared a look from the corners of their eyes.

"What was Priest James to you Miss Daniels?" Monsignor Orelas questioned, eyeing her suspiciously.

Eve began to open her mouth but no words came out. She thought carefully about her answer. She didn't care what they did to her. With James gone there was nothing left anyway. But she would not have his name soiled by the church he died defending.

"Monsignor Orelas" An older woman in the back of the church stood uneasily as the eyes of everyone in church were now on her. Eve stiffened when she recognized the woman from her apartment building.

"Yes Mrs. Hull" Monsignor Orelas sighed, clearly becoming irritated at the drama that was now unfolding on what was suppose to be a celebration.

"Well…" Mrs. Hull continued nervously. "I live in the same building as Miss Daniels and I have seen the Priest known as James visiting her room late at night." Mrs. Hull fidgeted with her purse trying not to look over at Eve.

"What are you trying to say Mrs. Hull?" Monsignor asked

"It's my belief that Miss Daniels and the Priest were lovers." She stated,taking her seat again as a loud gasp filled the church.

"Miss Daniels. Knowing the penalty for these accusations is sever, don't let me accuse you of lying to this church as well. Is this true?" A clergy member asked.

Eve looked down at the ground, tears now rolling down her face.

"Yes" she admitted "Yes. the Priest and I were lovers."

The church erupted in outrage at the admission as the clergy began talking amongst themselves. Michael looked at Eve, his face a mixture of shock and sympathy. He had to leave the woman he loved when the church came for him to begin his training. However, once a Priest takes his vows he pledges his purity and remains celibate. Breaking the vow meant death.

After a few minutes of discussion between the clergy members, Orelas spoke.

" Members of my congregation. Tonight's mass will continue as planned for the lost members of the Priesthood. However, the Priest known as James will not be mentioned from here on out. Clearly God has punished him for his crimes against the church."

"WHAT?" Eve screamed "HE SACRIFICED HIS LIFE FOR THIS CHURCH! HIS ONLY FAULT WAS FALLING IN LOVE WITH ME. OUR GOD DOESN'T TAKE LIFE! HE CREATES IT! THIS ISN'T GODS WORK! IT'S THE DEVILS!" Eve turned to face the clergy her eyes falling on Monsignor Orelas "AND YOU'RE NO BETTER THAN HE IS!" she spat in his direction.

The church rang out once again with anger. People now headed to the front of the church towards Eve. The Priests formed a circle around her, pushing anyone that tried to enter back.

"Miss Daniels!" Orelas yelled over the growing mob "It is the clergy's decision that you be removed from the protection of the city walls and banished to the city known as Leone where you will carry out the rest of your days, never to return to this city again. Failure to obey this sentence and return to the city will mean death. So Say The Clergy!"

In an instant, Eve was being put into handcuffs. She turned to see Michael behind her "Don't say a word." He said, as they began pushing their way through the crowd and out to the ally.

"Get your hands off me!" She said sharply, pulling herself away from his grasp. Michael stepped back and looked at her, sighing in defeat.

"I know you don't believe me about James. I haven't giving you a reason to trust me. But I really did everything that I could to save him."

"What does it matter now?" Eve said coldly "My life was over the day that his ended."

Michael reached in the pocket of his robes and handed her a small silver cross "It was his." He said

She took the small object from him, holding onto it tightly as if it would disappear.

"Michael" The priestess Mary interrupted "We must get her to her destination before they come looking for her. We will go to your living quarters and collect your belonging."

Michael nodded to Mary as the Priestess headed in the direction of Eve's apartment.

He tried to put a hand on Eve's shoulder but was immediately shrugged off.

"Come child." he spoke "We will take you to Leone."

"Yes Priest." She said, completely void of emotion "Lead me to my doom. Just as you did to him."

He said nothing but walked quietly next to her as the other Priests kept watch.

She looked down at the cross in her hand, gently rubbing her thumb over it.

"I'll still be waiting for you my love." She said in a whisper, as she and the Priests disappeared into the night.


	2. Chapter 1 Mad Mad World

_**Thanks so much for the reviews! A special thanks to STORM who made me see my mistakes on Microsoft word. The quotes were RIDICULOUS but that's what I get for not proof reading my work. I revised Chapter 1 so hopefully it's a lot better. **_

_**Disclaimer…I do not own the priest characters. Only Eve, Maggie, Marcus and Roger. **_

_**The name of the song in this chapter is "Walk This Earth Alone By Lauren Christy. I don't own that either. **_

_And I Find It Kind Of Funny. I Find It Kinda Sad._

_The Dreams In Which I'm Dying Are The Best I've Ever Had_

_I Find It Hard To Tell You. I Find It Hard To Take._

_When People Run In Circles It's A Very Very Mad World_

_Mad World. _

_**...**Gary Jules ~Mad Mad World~**  
><strong>_

_**Chapter 1**_

**She was in a small cramped hiding spot in town, built for the purpose of hiding in a vampire attack. The five other people she was with were listening intently as the screams and pleads for help died down. They heard footsteps coming closer to the door in the ground. Not vampire. It sounded more human. The door flew open, causing a few people to duck and scream. The Priest she would later know as Michael, was staring down at them, out of breath with blood staining his tattered robes. One by one, he began pulling people out of the hiding hole. A few other Priests came over to help. Eve saw a hand reaching over the side of the hole, waiting for someone to grab it. She grabbed on and was lifted back to the surface, coming face to face with her rescuer. The first thing she noticed was his eyes. They were a beautiful honey brown color with yellow flecks in them. They looked kind. **

"**Are you alright girl?" He finally spoke, not breaking their stare.**

"**I..I think so." She stammered.**

**She looked down noticing he was still holding onto her hand. She didn't want him to let go. It was the safest she had felt in days and she didn't even know the man before her ,only that he was clearly a Priest."**

"**Priests!" Michael yelled "Get them to safety. We're not out of the woods yet!"**

"**Oh God" Eve said aloud.**

"**Don't lose faith." The Priest holding her hand said, giving her a half smile "No one is going to hurt you. What is your name girl?"**

"**Evelyn" She said breathlessly "Eve for short."**

"**Well Eve, it is my duty to keep you protected. I'll be back for you."**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Eve shot straight up in bed, panting and sweating.

_Another dream_ She thought, rubbing her eyes with her fingers. She reached over and turned on the small lamp next to her, illuminating the small room. She sighed heavily and threw her legs over the side of the bed, stumbling slowly to the bathroom. She pulled her long black hair into a ponytail and leaned on the sink, looking into the mirror. Her skin was still as smooth, but the glow was no longer obvious. Her eyes were still a bright green color despite the sleep that still had yet to be washed away. She had lost some weight, but her body was still lean and firm from exercise. It had been three years since she had been banished to Leone. Three years since James had died. And three years of heartache that hadn't subsided. The small silver cross that hung on a thin silver chain around her neck was a constant reminder. She thought about James every minute of everyday. Even when she slept. Some dreams were pleasant and felt so real and for awhile, she got to be with him again. Those were the nights she wished she would never wake up. But a majority of the time she dreamt about him calling for her, screaming for her to help him, to find him. Had it not been for the fact that Sola Mira had been destroyed, she probably would have gone looking for him.

She quickly showered and put on her usual attire; black jeans, black knee high boots, and a white collard shirt with her black leather jacket. Grabbing her bag and keys, she closed the door behind her and walked down the hallway towards the exit of the apartment building.

"Hello gorgeous!" Eve turned to see Roger, a tiny old man that lived a few rooms over from her.

"Hello Roger" She said, forcing a smile on to her face.

"You're not planning on walking by yourself to that nightclub of yours are ya?" he questioned.

"Where else would I be going this time of night Rog?" she said flatly.

"Well you be careful out there! This is no time for a beautiful woman like yourself to be walking alone. There's a lot of perverts out there."

_"I'm looking at one right now"_ Eve thought to herself. She simply smiled and waved bye to him "I'll be careful Roger" She said, closing the door behind her.

**XXXXXX**

The city of Leone. It was like a cityscape from a bad graphic novel. Always dark. Always cold. Always dreary. But not as bad as the church always made it sound. Most of the city people were like Eve, gone against the church and in exile. Others refused to conform to the churches way of life and came here on their own. True, there was a lot of things that Eve noticed that made her question others morals, but other then that, it wasn't all bad people. It suited Eve. She often wished it could have been the place that her and James ran off to when he had returned. He didn't.

She walked a few blocks down the dark streets, before walking into a small building lit by a large neon sign outside that read "HIDEAWAYS" Eve had found she had a talent for singing after coming to the city. She had gotten a job here right away and started building up a few fans that came in just to see her. The small bar was known to do burlesque acts and even nude dancing after certain hours. She stayed away from all that. She came to do her job. Make people feel her soul through her music. Then she would head home. Stopping for a brief moment to say hello to one of the bouncers, she continued on her way down a narrow corridor. She stopped, pushing open a door marked "Ladies Dressing Room." Inside the room was a blizzard of chaos. Some women were putting on make up at their mirrors, some were running around half naked searching for garments and chatting loudly about their personal lives. No one payed much attention to Eve as she entered the room and tossed her belonging in front of the vanity, plopping down into her chair. She opened the small drawer in front of her, pulling out her make up box when…

"EVIE!" a high pitched voice shouted from across the room. Maggie was no older than 18 or so. Very young. Very naive. Eve admired her for it. She was full of life and was always so exited over the smallest things no matter how trivial. She would be lying if she said she wasn't the slightest bit envious. The girls red hair bounced around on her shoulders as she skipped over to Eve's vanity. Her bright blue eyes beamed with energy and her red lips were pulled tightly up into a big smile.

"I'm returning your lipstick I borrowed the other night for my date." Maggie said ,her smile becoming bigger than it already was "And let me tell you I think it did the trick." She handed the small tube back to Eve, wagging her eyebrows up and down.

Eve let out a small laugh as she threw it back into the drawer "Glad to see it works for someone."

"Weeeeelllll…now that you mention it.." Maggie sung, waiting for a reaction.

"NO!" Eve said right away.

"Aw come on Evie! Seth has a very cute,very single, very sane friend that would be perfect for you!" Maggie's lip protruded out to a pout.

"No Maggie! And you're gonna get the same answer the next 20 times you ask" Eve said, fixing her hair.

"Evie" Maggie reached out to take her hand. "I know you don't want to go out and date and I know why, but don't you think John would want you to be happy with someone who…"

"His name was James" Eve interrupted, pulling her hand away "And why would I want to be with anyone else when he was the one I was meant to be with?" She lowered her eyes to her lap.

Just as Maggie opened her mouth to apologize, the door to the dressing room flew open. In walked a heavy set bald man surrounded by cigarette smoke and reeking of terrible cologne. He walked to the center of the room, inspecting each of the ladies one at a time like a fox in a hen house.

"Ladies, Ladies, Ladies." He shouted, causing everyone to stop and give him their full attention. "It's a packed house tonight girls! I want nothing but your best stuff out there! NO MISTAKES! Any mistakes and your cute little asses will be out on the street. Give me sexy. Give me mysterious! Make the men drool. Make'em come back for more. But more importantly, make me money."

"Rousing speech Marcus. You should get a preaching job in the church city" A blonde in the back said, giggling to another girl who was slowly stepping away from her. Marcus tossed his cigarette to the ground, stepping on it as he walked toward her.

"You're new here aren't you?" he asked, towering over her.

"Yes" She said, still smiling.

"And what is your name my dear?"

"Amber" She said, holding out her hand to him.

In one swift movement, Marcus grabbed the tiny girl by the throat, backing her up onto the wall behind her.

"I don't care if your name is Bubbles, Candy, or Maria fucking Antoinette! DON'T INTERRUPT ME!" He screamed in her ear.

"Jesus Marcus, leave the poor girl alone." Came a voice on the other side of the room.

The girls all flinched as Marcus slowly turned his head, eyes now landing on Eve who was putting on the last of her make up.

"Jesus?" Marcus said confused "Did you forget where you are my little rose petal?"

He walked towards Eve like a predator about to attack it's prey. He stood behind her, putting his mouth right next to her ear "Jesus isn't here Eve. As you yourself should remember. If you wanted to be closer to Jesus, perhaps you should have kept those long legs closed." He eyed her in the mirror knowing he had struck a nerve as Eve's fists clenched "Now shut up, get ready, and do your job" He spat in her ear.

Turning on his heel, he walked back towards the door before turning back around to address her once again. "Oh and Eve, try singing something a little more uplifting tonight. I'm tired of the sad depressing shit. And take that damn cross off. It's freaking out the customers." He left, slamming the door behind him.

"Ugh!" Maggie said, flipping off the closed door. "Talk about someone that needs to get "accidentally" hit by a bus" She turned her attention back to Eve who was wiping the spit off her ear.

"That wouldn't be a accident Maggie. That would be a blessing." Eve said, fixing her eye make up. "If he thinks I'm going to change my set for his sleazy customers he's sadly mistaken and the only way I'm removing this cross is if he does it himself, and I dare him to try."

"YOU GOT 10 MINUTES EVE." one of the bouncers called.

"Yeah, Yeah"she said, getting up and looking through the wardrobe selection.

Maggie sighed and walked over to her friend "Look Evie, I just want you to think about what I said. I'm not pushing you to do anything you don't want to do. I just want to see you happy." Eve looked at her friend's hopeful face and gave her the answer she wanted to hear.

"Alright Mag. I'll think about it"

Maggie jumped up and hugged her friend tightly around the neck.

"Remember, I said I'll THINK about it." She reminded her.

"Well it's a start. Good luck tonight" Maggie squeaked, skipping out the door.

Eve dropped her head and smiled to herself, thinking of ways to avoid her friend till she forgot about this conversation.

She picked out a black silk corset and matching skirt. The skirt was tight with a long slit and a train that flowed behind it. Not only did she not remove the cross, she made sure it sat just above her breasts and was VERY noticeable. She touched up her dark red lipstick and checked herself one last time in the mirror before exiting and heading down the corridor to the stage.

She sat off to the side watching one of the other girls finish her burlesque act. Glancing around the small club she saw a few familiar faces, some new, some sitting in the shadows hoping to not be noticed. Most women would NEVER allow their husbands here. Marcus sat right in the middle of the bar, yelling orders to the bartenders and critiquing the waitresses choice of clothing. Smacking their behinds if they had his approval. "Scumball" she said under her breath.

She saw Maggie and another girl come running down to the other side of the stage, she smiled and pointed out to the crowd mouthing the words "SETH'S HERE."

Eve peeked out to see a young handsome man moving uncomfortably in his seat and looking nervously around at the other tables in the room.

_Not even old enough to be here s_he thought. Eve felt a little sting of jealousy though. James would never have been at the same place she was when they had been together, With the worry it would get back to someone. One time they had passed in the street and James couldn't help but reach out and touch her hand. She walked the rest of the way home worried that the city cameras might have caught it. All their time was spent late at night in her apartment or whatever place they decided to meet outside the city walls. The two of them just being together without the eyes of the church on them.

"Eve! Evie!" She heard Maggie yelling, interrupting her thoughts. "You're Up!"

Eve smoothed out her skirt before walking onto the small stage. Her presence opted a few customers to move closer in the hopes she might come over to the table for a drink and a chat. The regulars knew better though. Maggie used to tease her and tell her she was definitely hired for her looks and voice, because it sure as hell wasn't her "bubbly" personality.

Eve took her place in front of the microphone. The music started and she couldn't help but laugh to herself when Marcus shot her a dirty look. Clearing her throat she began her song, her voice like satin. She closed her eyes and James' face came into her head. After all, he was the person she sang to every night.

_**You're in the doors that keep revolving**_

_**The sirens that keep screaming**_

_**You're in the flashing of the headlights**_

_**The things that I'm believing.**_

_**You're in the water that I'm drinking**_

_**The war that no one won**_

_**The walls that protect me **_

_**From the damage that you've done**_

_**In this world you are with me**_

_**But I walk this earth alone **_

_**And all I've ever known is you are right beside me**_

_**If I love you for a day then blow my life away**_

_**Could I leave you behind me?**_

_**You're in the crashing of the windows**_

_**The angels round the ceiling **_

_**You're in the fire in my belly**_

_**The fucked up way I'm feeling **_

_**You're in the warning on the label **_

_**The pills that disappear **_

_**The whines as I'm talking**_

_**The words you'll never hear **_

_**In this world you are with me**_

_**But I walk this earth alone **_

_**And all I've ever known is you are right beside me**_

_**If I love you for a day then blow my life away**_

_**Could I leave you behind me?**_

When the music ended Eve opened her eyes. A lot of people clapped while others just looked on sad and suddenly depressed. She hadn't noticed Marcus had walked to the side of the stage and was now staring daggers at her. His bald head turning different shades of red. He called for the next act to go on early as he pointed for Eve to get off the stage. She smiled uncomfortably to the crowd and stormed off in Marcus' direction.

"What the hell Marcus! I was singi.."

Before she could finish, Marcus had her by the back of the arm and was dragging her to his office. He tossed her in before slamming the door behind him and locking it.

"I said upbeat and you sing a song about suicide! You think these people come here for that shit? You think they wanna hear some crazy bitch whine about her dead boyfriend?" He was standing uncomfortably close to her, causing Eve's survival instincts to awaken.

"Oh" He smiled "Am I making you upset princess?"

"No" She shot back "Your breath is making me nauseous"

Before she could blink, Marcus' hand slammed against her cheek, knocking her backwards into his desk. She brought her hand up to her burning cheek in shock while her other hand was reaching for the small knife she kept in her garter.

"You think I can't find another broad to do what you do?" He yelled behind her. Eve whipped around, raising the knife to his face.

"You won't be able to find someone else if you don't have eyeballs" She said, pinning him against the wall.

Eve felt a sudden shift in the room and a loud noise rose up from below their feet. Almost like an earthquake. A scared Marcus ran to open up the door. The sound of screams could be heard from the bar. "_Maggie"_ Eve thought as she pushed pass Marcus to exit the room. Halfway down the corridor a bouncer ,bloody and holding his neck rounded the corner "What the fuck is going on?" Marcus yelled behind her.

The bouncer fell to his knees in front of Eve, eyes wide in horror as he tried to get out the words "V…VAM…..VAMPIRES!" he yelled before falling face down onto the floor dead.

"Impossible" Marcus whispered. He saw Eve pick her knife back up "Where the hell are you going?"

"To get Maggie!" She yelled over her shoulder. She stopped as something caught her eye. A large mass that seemed to be rising behind Marcus till it was nearly twice as tall. He slowly turned around only to come face to face with a vampire. In a flash, the vampire lifted Marcus off the ground, sinking it's fangs into his side. Eve looked on unable to move as the vampire, now clearly unable to reach the rest of his blood, tore the body in half, splattering blood all over Eve and the walls. The lights flickered off and the small emergency lights blinked on, barely lighting up the tight confines. The vampires head shot up sniffing the air. He couldn't see her, but he could smell her. Eve put a hand over her mouth to keep from screaming. The creature licked the ground for whatever blood was left over before dragging parts of the body back into the office to feed. Now was her chance. Eve jumped up from her spot in the hallway and made a mad rush for the EXIT door. Halfway there, she saw the door begin to open. She knew more vampires were waiting to enter. In a rush to change her escape plan, she turned quickly to run in the opposite direction. Her heel caught on the hem of her dress and she flew backwards, slamming her head off the ground. Hard. The room was spinning as she struggled to keep her eyes open. Her body tensed as she waited for the vampires to start ripping into her flesh. Instead, she heard the muffled sound of boots hitting the floor moving slowly towards her. She felt a hand reach out and touch the cross around her neck. The hand was human. There was a sharp tug and she felt the chain break and pull from her chest. Cracking an eye open, she saw the silhouette of a man in what appeared to be a cowboy hat. "Well, Well, Well" He said. "What do we have here?"

Everything went black as Eve lost consciousness.


	3. Chapter 2 Forgiveness

**Thanks again for the reviews everyone! It's giving me a reason to keep writing and to keep posting new chapters. I've been busy with work all weekend otherwise the chapter would have been up sooner. XOXOX**

_Loving Lying Enemy I Have Seen Your Face Before._

Never Thought Again I'd See, Didn't Want To Anymore

_I Remember Your Loving Eyes, And The Moonlit Kiss. The Evening Lullabies I will Truly Miss_

_Through the Years We Had It All. Midnight Whispers The Midday Calls_

_This House Of Cards, It Had To Fall_

_And You're Asking For Forgiveness, You're Asking To Much_

_I Have Sheltered My Heart In A Place You Can't Touch_

_Don't Believe When You Tell me Your Love Is Real_

_'Cause You Don't Know Much About Heaven Boy If You Have To Hurt To Feel._

_...Sarah Mclachlan ~Forgiveness~  
><em>

_**Chapter 2**_

_**"Here" the Priest said, handing her a damp cloth. "You have some blood on your face." **_

_**Eve looked up at him, reaching for the balled up fabric. "Thank you" she said quietly.**_

"_**It's not yours is it?"**_

"_**No." she said "We were attacked in town. I don't know who it belongs to."**_

"_**I'm sorry we didn't arrive sooner. Are those people your family?" He asked, motioning over to the few people she was rescued with. They were all now sitting around a fire getting cleaned up by the other Priests.**_

"_**I have no family. I was raised in an orphanage in the wastelands. Those people were just lucky. Like myself."**_

_**James sat down next to her, staring at the flames from the fire. **_

"_**I was taken from my family when I was young. Young enough that I don't remember."**_

"_**Sometimes that's for the best" She interrupted. "You can't miss what you don't remember."**_

"_**Perhaps" He shrugged "But when things are bad and you feel forgotten by everyone else, it's nice to know there's someone that loves you."**_

"_**And who loves you? I thought Priests were forbidden to love. So who do you think of?"**_

_**They both turned to look at one another, both staring into each others eyes. Eve almost felt as if something was pushing her closer to him, as she leaned her face next to his. James stood up quickly throwing more wood on the fire roughly. "I think about god." He stood up and walked back to the others Priests.**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxx**_

The ache in her head was the first thing she became aware of. Throbbing and constant. Her hand slid down the surface next to her. It was soft. Not the floor she had fallen on. She raised a hand to the back of her head, which was now being supported by a large feather down pillow. Moaning aloud, she felt the huge knot that had newly formed. She lay there with her eyes still closed, trying to piece together what had happened. She remembered the club, the talk with Maggie, the song, the fight with Marcus and then, the vampires. She had felt someone lift her from the floor. He had been speaking to someone. His voice like gravel and gasoline. After that, everything went hazy. Her eyes slowly fluttered open, squinting through the soft light being produced by a fireplace on the other side of the room. Gathering her strength, she pushed herself up into a sitting position, taking in her full surroundings. She was in a large four poster bed made of deep cherry wood with black curtains draped on it. The fireplace was big with a carved wooden mantle that had two large gold candle holders at each end. There was a large wardrobe closet set next to a vanity with mirror. Grabbing a hold of one of the posters, Eve brought herself to her feet, fighting off the dizziness and nausea. Walking slowly towards the mirror, she saw she was no longer in her outfit from the club, but in a long white flowing night gown. Every step she took her vision went in and out of clarity. Sitting down at the vanity she tried to focus on her image to gain back some stability. Her face was now very pale and her eyes looked like two black holes. She checked her neck for bites and felt around on her body. Nothing. The only pain she had was coming from the result of the spill at the club. She reached up to her neck again. _MY CROSS! _she remembered _That man took James' cross. _Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of footsteps. She jumped out of her chair quickly only to lean back against it for support as the dizziness took back over. If someone had changed their mind and was coming back for her, now would be the perfect time in her weakened condition. The door slowly creaked open and Eve put on her bravest face. But instead of a blood thirsty vampire, the bright smile of a tiny old woman peaked around the corner.

"Oh honey, what are you doing out of bed?" She said in a motherly tone. "You need more rest after that fall you took." She was now fully in the room and was looking at Eve with genuine concern. The woman looked as if she were in her 80's. Her white hair hung in a disheveled manner just above her shoulders. Her skin was a chalky grey color only highlighted more by the firelight drifting across it. Her bright blue eyes looked almost unreal as they never left Eve as she walked towards her with arms outstretched.

"Where am I?" Eve asked, accepting the woman's support as she directed her back towards the bed.

"You're in my house sweetheart. My name is Mrs. Millson." She lowered Eve back down into the bed, fluffing her pillows.

"Why am I here?" She questioned, fighting off the feeling of her heavy eyelids.

"The master brought you here. Which is strange because the Master NEVER brings home survivors."

"Why?" Eve questioned.

"Well because there never are survivors dear" Mrs. Millson had almost a sadistic grin on her face.

"You're a familiar aren't you?" Eve forced out, as her eyes slowly began to close.

Mrs. Millson looked as if she were offended by the comment. "No dear! I'm too special to just be a familiar. The master has plans for me. He also has plans for you."

"Your master? Who is your master?" Eve asked, her breathing becoming more rhythmic as she drifted back to sleep.

Mrs. Millson pulled the covers up to Eve's chin "Shhh. Hush now child rest. You'll find everything out soon enough."

The sound of boot heels could be heard coming down the hall, stopping outside the door. An unmoving shadow was now present in the doorway.

"She's fine master. I caught her up and moving around. The silly thing"

Not saying a word, the figure moved into the room, coming to a stop at the bed. A hand reached down sweeping some loose strands of hair from Eve's face. Turning, the shadow walked back towards the door, stopping briefly to look down at the old woman.

Mrs. Millson nodded as if having some unspoken agreement between them. They both walked out of the room together. Mrs. Millson closed the door behind her and locked it from the outside, putting the key in her dress pocket. The small woman began humming an eerie tune as she disappeared down the dark hallway.

**XXXXXX**

_**The Priests and the survivors from a few of the rescued towns, created a small camp to stay for a few weeks before returning to the walled in city. Everyday they were bringing back more and more survivors from other towns. Protected over by the Priests, most people couldn't fathom how the city could be better than this small haven they created. The Priests would go out nightly, switching groups off that would go to hunt and those that would stay back at camp to keep watch. **_

_**Eve never slept much at night. Perhaps because so many bad things had happened once the sun went down. She had tossed and turned for hours before getting off her cot, throwing a small blanket around her shoulders and leaving her tent. She walked around the campsite reminiscing about the last few days. Mainly thinking of the Priest that had saved her life. James had not spoken to her since the night in front of the fire. Though he was never far from her. They might not have been speaking, but she felt his eyes on her all the time. Always with a look of curiosity. Like she was some rare specimen he was studying. She knew the attraction she felt for him was wrong and forbidden, but every ounce of her being was drawn to him. **_

"_**It's late. You should be asleep with the others. Not out here alone." **_

_**Eve jumped at the sound of his voice, unaware he had been watching her. **_

"_**You startled me, I thought you went to Rosa Springs with the other Priests."**_

_**James jumped down from his lookout perch, his eyes not leaving hers as he walked towards her "It was my groups turn to rest. But it's my shift to keep watch." **_

_**Eve nodded slightly, watching him as he moved within reaching distance from her. His scent was a mixture of the cold desert air and sweat from the previous days and she found it strangely intoxicating. **_

_**They stood staring at one another before the silence became almost unbearable.**_

"_**Why don't you like me James?" she finally asked, pulling the blanket tighter around her. **_

_**James tilted his head to the side giving her a confused look. "What do you mean?"**_

"_**You haven't spoken to me since the night we were all rescued. If it was because I almost kissed you I apologize. I was just so relieved to be safe again. I was acting impulsively." James turned his gaze from hers with a look of hurt.**_

"_**Oh." He said.**_

"_**I know your vows as a Priest and I didn't mean to pass any boundries."**_

_**James turned to her again, this time till they were mere inches apart from one another. He raised a hand up, touching the side of her face gently. The simple interaction causing shockwaves down her body.**_

"_**I like you Eve. Maybe more then I should." He pulled his hand away " I have to get back to my watch. You should go back to your tent. It's nearly dawn." He looked back at her one last time before in one swift jump, he was back to his post, leaving Eve standing alone as the sun slowly began to rise.**_

_**XXXXXXXX**_

Eve sat up quickly in bed, looking around the room and remembering again where she was. The fire was now out and a bit of light seeped through the crack in the velvet curtains. She didn't know what time it was. Hell, she didn't know what day it was. She got out of bed, putting both feet on the floor without the sick dizzy feeling from the last time.

Walking over to the window, she threw back the curtains and her eyes widened in surprise. She looked to be on the third level of a sprawling mansion in what seemed to be the wastelands. There was nothing outside but dirt and baron ground that was so dry it was cracking. She squinted her eyes to see if there was anything in the distance. There wasn't. The sun looked as if it were starting to retire for the evening. Eve felt the glass on the window. It appeared to be the shatter proof glass that most houses of this size would have had due to the vampire war. She turned her attention back to the room.

"Hello?" she yelled. Silence. "Hello? Is anyone there?" Nothing. She tried the doorknob only to find it locked. She walked to the other side of the room and tried the other door. This time it gave way and opened up to a large bathroom. "Damn" she said under her breath. Just then, the other door cracked open and Mrs. Millson came walking in with a tray of food and a big smile.

"Oh, you're finally awake lazy bones. Thought you had hit your head harder then I suspected." She said, putting the tray down "I made you some nice warm broth and brought some fresh fruit. Doesn't that sound yummy?"

"Mrs. Millson right?" Eve asked. Mrs. Millson answered with a smile.

"Why are the doors locked?"

"It's for your own safety dear. We can't have you running off can we?"

"Who is your master Mrs. Millson?" Eve asked, inching closer to the now open door. The old woman wasn't paying attention, but running the bath water in the other room.

"The master is something very special. Far more superior than any man on this earth. But you'll meet hi…" Mrs. Millson turned to see Eve moving towards the door. As quick as a cat, she ran from the bathroom, slamming the door shut and pinning Eve against it. A loud growl could be heard from deep in her throat as her ice blue eyes came up to meet Eve's terrified ones.

"Now,Now my dear." her voice changed from it's once sweet tone to a very menacing one "It's my job to take care of you while you're here, and I'll not have you running around this house. Now you can struggle with me and be difficult or you can eat your food and take a bath like a good girl."

Eve didn't speak, but nodded her head in response with the understanding she was way out of her league physically with whatever this older woman was.

"Good" She said, releasing Eve from her grasp. The sweet smile returned to her face "Now while you're taking your bath, I will lay out something for you to wear. The master will see you tonight and we mustn't keep him waiting."

She led Eve into the bathroom, smiling as she closed the door behind her, leaving Eve alone and still in shock.

_What the hell was that? _she thought. If this little old woman was that strong, how powerful was her master? And what did he want with her? Not wanting to know what the penalty would be if she didn't obey, Eve walked towards the bath, putting a hand in the tub. The water was warm and soothing. She figured she probably needed a wash anyway. Removing her night gown and hanging it on the hook behind the bathroom door. She sunk slowly into the water, enjoying the heat on her body. She didn't know how long she had been in there before there was a knock at the door.

"Five more minutes dearie. We want enough time to get you dressed and beautiful for dinner."

Eve swallowed hard and grabbed the soap quickly, washing her body and than her hair. She got out and wrapped a towel around herself just as the bathroom door opened.

"There now. Feel better?" Mrs. Millson asked

Eve said nothing, just forced a smile on her face and nodded.

"Good!" She said "Now, I picked out a beautiful dress for you and left some make-up on the vanity, though with a face like that I don't think you need it. I'll be back in fifteen minutes."

Eve was once again alone in the bedroom. She picked up the dress on the bed, looking it up and down. It was silk, long, sleeveless with a plunging neckline and left her back exposed. But the first thing that caught her attention was the color. It was deep red. The color or blood. _Am I being served up on a platter? _She thought. The dress clung to her body in all the right places, flaring out as it hit the floor. She pulled part of her hair up and left the rest down. _What's going to happen to me?_ "Never show your fear Eve" a voice in her head said " Wait for your moment and you'll get out of here."

Mrs. Millson appeared over her shoulder with a big smile on her face.

"Oh dear you look very beautiful! How about a little lipstick though." She picked up the small case and started applying it Eve's lips. It was red as well. The same red that she had let Maggie borrow. Poor Maggie. She was such an innocent girl. So full of life before it had been taken from her. A tear slid down her cheek.

"Oh poor girl. Don't worry" Mrs. Millson said, grabbing a tissue. "The master will make it all better. You have nothing to be afraid of." she pushed a few loose strands of hair out of Eve's face. "There. Perfect. Now follow me and behave yourself young lady. I wouldn't want to restrain you." The same sadistic smile returned to her face.

Eve got up from the chair and quietly followed her out of the room and down the long dark hallway. The décor of the house was very 16th century. It was all very elegant making you want to keep your hands at your sides in the chance you might break something. They walked down two large staircases before coming to a stop at a massive door on the first level of the house.

"Go ahead child. He's waiting." Eve never thought that she would actually be upset Mrs. Millson was leaving her. She took a deep breath and pushed the large door open, walking into the large room. There was a fireplace, but this one was so massive it took up an entire wall. There was a long dinning table right in front of it with all sorts of different food. It didn't appear that anyone else was in the room. It was silent, minus the snapping of the wood in the fire. Just as she turned back to the door, she heard what sounded to be the click of a match being lit. She turned back around to see a figure in the chair across from her. With the fireplace to the back of the form, she could only see the persons silhouette. But the one thing that was very prominent was the same hat that she had seen at the club. It was pushed down far enough so she couldn't see a face. The figure puffed on a cigar and she caught a glimpse of his eyes. They were yellow. Almost serpent like. Then the same voice she had heard in her unconscious state filled the air around her.

"Ms. Daniels. I've been waiting for you.

**Okay guys don't hate me for another cliffhanger! Then I was running low on time and was only able to put up one chapter up. Don't hate me! I'll make it up to you with plenty with nothing but Eve and Black Hat next chapter which will be up tomorrow! PROMISE!**


	4. Chapter 3 Decode

**_I always try to make good on my promises! And without farther ado… On with the show. __Once again the Priest characters are not mine…=( But Eve,Lori and Mrs. Millson *who will be explained later* Are. HUGE SAP warning this chapter.. If ya don't like it stop reading now cause it's only gonna get worse. ~WINK~_**

_The Truth Is Hiding In Your Eyes And It's Hanging On Your Tongue_

_Just Boiling In My Blood._

_But You Think That I Can't See What Kind Of Man You Are, If Your A Man At All._

_Well, I Will Figure This One Out On My Own , On My Own_

_How Did We Get Here? When I Used To Know You So Well._

_But How Did We Get Here, I Think I Know._

_...Paramore ~Decode~  
><em>

_**Chapter 3**_

Eve stood motionless. Almost uncomfortable. Like she could feel his eyes wondering over her body from across the room. She heard him sniffing the air loudly.

"I can smell your fear" he finally spoke, sending chills down her spine.

"Who are you?" She questioned, her voice almost a whisper.

"We'll talk about that later. For now, have a seat. Eat. Drink. Let's discuss you."

Eve pulled out the chair in front of her and took a seat uncomfortably across from her host. There was a plate of food already on the table next to a wine glass filled with a red substance. Eve felt her stomach churn.

"It's wine" he said, as if reading her mind.

"Why did you let me live and bring me here?" she asked.

"Ah. Ah. Ah" the man said, bringing up a finger to silence her "You're asking questions again."

The room went silent one more time. He took a puff of his cigar, blowing it out in smoke rings. Eve was squinting, trying to see his face. He looked at her from under his hat.

"How did a beautiful woman such as yourself become part of thee, colorful, population of Leone?" He asked, watching the rings dissipate "I would have thought you would be smart enough to take protection in the city behind the wall."

"I used to live there. But not in a long time" She said, poking her finger against a fork by her plate.

"Being in constant danger in a city of sin seemed more appealing to you?" He asked.

"No. It's not as bad as all that. The church made it seem that way to scare people. There's more freedom in Leone. And it wasn't by choice I was banished from the church city."

"Banished?" He raised an eyebrow "How does one get banished from the city?"

"For breaking church law. I don't like to discuss it." She said quickly, trying to hide the irritation in her voice.

"Hmm.." he hummed, putting out the cigar in a water glass. "That's a shame. Because I'll get bored sitting here in silence. And boredom makes me thirsty." She could hear his tongue running along his teeth.

"I had a relationship with a Priest." She shot back.

"Oh my!" he said in a mocking tone "I'm not fully clear on corrupt church ethics, but isn't that a No No?"

"Clearly" she tried to steady her voice "But the heart wants what the heart wants."

She heard him laugh. A deep throaty laugh that filled the room. She glared at him sharply.

"What's so funny?"

"The heart wants what the heart wants? You just SOUND like a sinner. I do what I want because I want to do it, is what I think you mean. Don't bring an emotion like love into it. You knew what you were doing was wrong but continued to do it. There's nothing wrong with that. But until you can be honest with yourself,I have no sympathy for you."

"I never asked for sympathy!" she said, now slightly raising her voice "You're the one asking questions! I'm just answering them. Which is more of a courtesy then you've given me!"

He reached for a knife and slammed the blade down into the table.

Eve remembered herself and slipped back into her chair. Again, the room was silent. The man adjusted his position bringing up a boot to rest on the top of the table and folded his arms across his chest.

"And where is this Priest now? This…soldier of God that you gave up everything for?"

"He's dead" she said, her voice barely audible. She shot him an angry look "Killed. By vampires."

"Hmph." He grunted "Doesn't surprise me. Vampires can sense what the church would call…Impurities in a man. To them however everyone is equal. It's why they truly are the master race."

Eve tried desperately to keep her anger in check. "I was unaware emotion was an impurity." She said coldly. "What of the girls from the nightclub that they murdered? Some were still teenagers! If they were killed because they were not innocent then why am I still alive?"

"You're asking questions again" He reminded her.

"YOU ask questions with the purpose of insulting me!" She said, fighting the tears that were beginning to well up in her eyes.

He continued, ignoring her last comment.

"And what of you? You lost your Priest lover and was banished to Leone, where there are no laws about such issues. Who was your next lover?"

"What?" she asked, raising her voice again. He only raised his louder.

"Desire is a tricky emotion that's hard to ignore. Once inside you it's bound to surface again. Who was keeping your bed warm after he died?"

Eve stood up, pushing her chair back from the table. "I'm done with your questions! If you're going to kill me than kill me. If not, let me go!" She turned quickly, heading towards the door. She felt her arm come up behind her back as her cheek was pushed up against the wall. He was standing behind her. She could feel his breath on her neck. Her breath quickened at the thought of what he was going to do. _He's going to kill me _she thought. Instead, she felt his fingertips run the length of her exposed back. She shuddered hoping he hadn't noticed. His breath moved from her neck up to her ear.

"NO ONE talks to me like that." He whispered menacingly "I'm just getting to know you. I would prefer honesty and sometimes the truth hurts." He pulled her arm up slightly causing her to wince.

"I was never with anyone else" she said through gritted teeth " Mock me all you want. But I loved him more than anything or anyone."

He released his grip on her and she fell to the floor, tears now falling freely down her cheeks. She looked up only to see his back as he walked again to the other side of the table and sat back in the shadow. He reached into the breast pocket of his leather coat and pulled out another cigar, lit it, and leaned back again into his chair, putting his foot back onto the table. Eve turned around and put her back to the wall so she could stare at him. He took a puff of the cigar, blowing the smoke towards the ceiling before lowering his eyes in thought. Eve opened her mouth to say something but he cut her off. His voice was now something more human and Eve noted a familiarity in his tone.

"They say never make someone your everything because when they're gone you have nothing. Would you say that's true? He asked, keeping his gaze to the floor.

"Yes" she said "But if you love someone you're willing to give up everything for them."

He became eerily still, lost in thought. He sighed and turned to her once more.

"What did you do at the night club?"

"I was a singer" She said, walking back towards the table again, trying to see his face through the smoke and shadow.

"A singer eh?" She could hear him smiling through the darkness "I myself love music! Why don't you sing me something? Anything you want. I'm not particular."

He brought his other foot up to the table, crossing his ankles.

"Are you serious?" she asked confused. The room went silent again.

"I'm ALWAYS serious" he said.

"What do you want me to sing?" She inquired half-heartedly.

"Anything!" he adjusting in his chair again "Music is so hard to come by now a days."

"I'm not in the mood" she said flatly.

Just as he sat up to protest, the door opened.

"Master?" Mrs. Millson interrupted "It's almost dawn."

The man nodded "Saved by the sun" he said jokingly.

"You can't be in the sunlight?" Eve asked.

"Oh I can. But I do need my rest as well. As do you."

Mrs. Millson took her by the arm, pulling her gently towards the door.

"I will see you tomorrow Ms. Daniels. Hopefully we have a better understanding and there will be less..resistance."

"You never told me your name." Eve asked over her shoulder.

"You can call me Black Hat." He turned his chair back towards the fire "Tomorrow Ms. Daniels..I'll be back for you."

Eve's eyes widened "What did you say?" The large door shut behind her.

Mrs. Millson walked her back to her room in silence. She said goodnight and closed the door behind her. Eve would have protested had she not been in shock.

_It couldn't be_ She thought _He's dead._ _They said he was dead._ Her thoughts slipped passed her lips echoing through the room….."James."

**XXXXXXXXX**

_**She had only two more days before they would leave for the walled in city. It was a new life and a fresh start for her. She wondered if when this was over, she would ever see James again. Maybe it was for the best that she didn't. She didn't want to cause any more problems than she felt she already had. But again, every time she tried not to think about him, it was all she could think about. **_

"_**Daydreaming again are ya Eve?" an older woman asked, as they both took down clean sheets from the clothes line. **_

"_**Just thinking about what's going to happen once we get back to the city." Eve lied "Same as everyone else Lori."**_

_**Just then, James and the other Priests returned through the gates, walking through the camp with their heads down. A few had rips in their robes still stained with blood and sweat. Eve stopped, holding the basket of sheets at her hip. She saw James who glanced up to look at her. She smiled at him, but he lowered his head back down and walked into the tent they had made into a sanctuary for the Priests. Lori came up next to her. She watched the Priests and turned to Eve who was still looking in the direction of the tents. **_

"_**You're playing with fire." **_

"_**What are you talking about?" Eve said defensively.**_

_**Lori said nothing but motioned to where the Priests were.**_

"_**Come on" Eve scoffed, changing the subject "We have to get this all packed up."**_

_**After dinner, some of the people in the camp sat up around a bonfire and reminisced with each other while others went back to their tents for rest. Eve hadn't seen any of the Priests and figured they had gone back out on the hunt. She was upset that it might have been her last chance to see James if didn't return tomorrow before they had left. She went to her tent to grab a shawl, when she noticed a small white desert star flower laying on her cot. She picked it up and looked around to see if anyone else had seen it. There was a small folded up note laying under it that read "Meet me in the caves." **_

_**Eve looked around the tent one last time before folding the note and putting it in her pocket. She grabbed her shawl and silently sneaked passed the people still awake at the fire. She passed the fencing to the camp, knowing that once outside the gate she was defenseless and open to any attack should a vampire take notice of her. She ran as fast as she could till she reached the small colony of caves that had once been a vampire hive till recently cleaned out by the Priests. She tried to catch her breath as she looked around. She was not a fan of vampires anymore then the next person, but she couldn't help be amazed by the huge hives they built for themselves. Eve heard a rock hit the ground behind her and in a panic whipped around quickly, dropping her shawl onto the dirt. It was James. She put her hand up to her heart and took a relieved sigh. **_

"_**You need to stop scaring me." She said with a smile. **_

_**James narrowed his eyes and stood staring at her like she was an enemy he was about to defeat. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small silver cross, holding it up in Eve's direction. **_

_**She looked at him confused **_"_**What's that for?"**_

_** James didn't put the cross down, but was now circling Eve carefully "When I became a Priest we learned many things. Not just about vampires, but about all the evil and sin in this world. We learned about demons and how they could seduce even the holiest of men. And than we learned how to combat it."**_

_**Eve didn't move. She just stared at him trying to understand the reason for his story.**_

"_**You think that I'm a demon? You think that I'm evil."**_

_**James stopped walking around her yet continued to keep the cross up. Almost like a barrier between them. **_

"_**I don't know what you are Eve. I haven't been able to stop thinking about you. The thoughts are impure and wrong. I've prayed to god that he would help me through this but everyday gets harder to resist you and I barely know you. I'm losing focus on what I'm to be doing. You must be a test of my allegiance to the church."**_

_**Eve moved closer to him as he took a step back. She smiled and took another step a little closer, as if trying not to spoke a wild animal. Reaching up she touched the cross he had put in front of her, lowering his hand back down to his side. **_

"_**There" She said "The cross doesn't hurt me." She stared at him not letting go of his hand. "Is that proof that I'm not a demon?"**_

_**She stared into his eyes, his body now relaxing. Slowly she moved her hand from his and slid it up his arm to his shoulder, enjoying the sensation of just being able to be this close. His other hand came up to touch her face as she leaned into his touch. **_

"_**I can't help the way I feel either." She admitted "I've tried to make sense of it but I can't and I don't think I want to anymore." **_

_**She was staring at his lips as hers moved closer. James pulled back slightly before sliding his fingers through her hair, coming up just behind her head. He bent down, putting his lips against hers, soft and gentle as if he were trying not to hurt her. He pulled back again and looked down at her. He placed his hand against hers and palm to palm, entwined their fingers.**_

"_**God help me." He said, continuing the kiss. This time it was more deep and passionate than the last . Eve's body relaxed against his and both her arms came up to wrap around his neck. **_

_**God help us both**,__** She thought, as he lowered her slowly to the ground.**_


	5. Chapter 4 I Will Love You

_Wow guys thanks so much for the reviews again. I'm having fun writing this and al the support is very nice. I hit a little writers block this week on top of having to work *Sigh* A bartenders work is never done. SO I'm putting up 2 chapters. I'm also going to ONCE AGAIN be revising a few of the chapters. I realized in the Prologue the hive was being called SOLAR MINER rather then SOLA MIRA.. *Damn Spell Check* Oh well it will be fixed in time. Keep reviewing please._

_I don't own the Priest characters…Boo. But Eve and Mrs. Millson belong to me. The song in this story is called LOVE YOU and it's by Fischer. Look it up. It's a beautiful song. XOXOXO_

**CHAPTER 4**

She had been staring out the window for hours. Caught up in her own thoughts, replaying everything that had happened just hours ago. That man. His voice. _Tomorrow Ms. Daniels…I'll be back for you._ It wasn't what he had said, but how he had said it. She reached up touching the now bare skin where James' cross used to lay. What was she thinking? That this man, this…Black Hat, was her James? He was dead. And if he wasn't, why did he wait till now to find her? Plus, James would never have spoken to her or hurt her the way this man had. No. This wasn't James. This was just her lonely hearts desperate attempt to deny what her head already knew. James was dead and he wasn't coming back. She lay down clutching the pillow tight to her chest. And damn Black Hat for making her remember what she had tried everyday for the past 3 years to forget. Tears fell on the pillow as she finally closed her eyes and let sleep take over.

**XXXXXX**

"**Forgive me Father for I have sinned. My last confession was 2 days ago." James bowed his head and listened to the voice behind the small screen.**

"**Continue.."**

"**I've done something bad Father. Knowing that it was wrong with a clear conscious. But my heart told me different. I've gone against the church."**

**James grew silent for a moment, leaning his forehead up against the wall.**

"**You know to go against the church is to go against God himself." He said.**

"**I know all this, but I didn't think about God or the church at the time. I just thought about what I was feeling. If God didn't want me to do these things than why won't this feeling go away?"**

"**The Devil is a master of temptation that comes in many forms." James interrupted **

**"But the Devil only puts hatred in the hearts of men. Doesn't God create us to love?"**

**James slid his hand up the wall. "Yes." he said.**

"**Then it can't be wrong. Because I'm in love with you."**

**James stood quickly and walked out from the make shift confessional in the camp and came face to face with Eve. He grabbed her arm and gently pulled her back into the closet like room. He pushed her till her back hit the wall. His lips finding hers while their hands roamed each others bodies. James' hand ran up the bottom of her shirt meeting the soft skin of her stomach, causing a moan to escape Eve's lips. He broke the kiss, putting his hand over her mouth and listening for any sign someone had overheard them. He lowered his hand as both of them tried to catch their breath. **

"**When are you leaving?" he asked, still holding her against him. **

"**In an hour" she said, still breathing heavily. "I was afraid I had missed you. When will I see you after today? I'm worried I won't."**

"**The Priests are leaving any minute for the hunt. A town called Turisma. I don't know how long we will be gone for. When I get back to the city the church bells will let you know the Priests are back. I'll look for you." **

**The sound of the jet bikes could be heard outside. **

"**Priests! It is time!" Michael yelled through the camp.**

**Eve grabbed the back of James' head, crushing her lips to his once again. **

"**I must go." He said, releasing her. He put the hood up on his robe and turned to back to her. "Oh and Eve, I love you too." He winked at her and walked out of the tent. She stood alone now, listening to the sound of the jet bikes move farther into the distance.**

**XXXXXX**

Eve woke to the sound of a knock at the door. She sat up, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Mrs. Millson came breezing into the room, walking over to throw open the curtains and let in what remained of the daylight.

"Rise and shine my dear! It's late afternoon. I thought maybe you could wash up and change and we could take tea out on the veranda."

Eve looked over at Mrs. Millson as she walked around the room. Shooing her out of bed so it could be made. She headed over to the clothes cabinet before walking in to the bathroom to start her a bath. She noticed the old woman looked as if she had aged over night. Her hair had grown snow white and had been pulled back into a messy bun with some loose strands sticking out like bristles. The wrinkles around her mouth seemed to have multiplied and deepened with the smile she wore as she carried out her daily chores. Eve couldn't help but gasp when the woman turned to look at her. Her eyes had become so blue they nearly blended in with the white

"I thought I wasn't allowed out of my room." Eve asked.

"I said you couldn't leave your room ALONE dear. I'll be back to get you in a half hour."

This was the perfect time to try to get out of this place. Going to the veranda would already get her outside. She just needed something to distract Mrs. Millson. Or a weapon. She quickly bathed and put on the outfit the other woman had laid out for her. A white off the shoulder gauze blouse with a black leather waist corset and a black and red layered skirt that came down to her ankles slit up the side. _I look like a gypsy _she thought to herself. She left her curly hair down hitting the center of her back. She looked at herself in the mirror. _You can do this Eve. _She reminded herself mentally. _Just get out of the house then figure out how to get home. _On the other hand, she also had a strange curiosity to see Black Hat one last time to put her mind at ease. Mrs. Millsons' head popped around the corner.

"Oh good you're ready. I have everything set up downstairs. Follow me dear. Don't forget to mind you manners." Her crystal blue eyes narrowed, following Eve out of the room.

In the daytime Eve could see the pure grandeur of the house. From the cathedral ceilings to the portraits on the walls down the hallway. However, the cobwebs and dust that rested in a blanket over everything made the house look abandoned. She shuddered at the condition on the things around her. It was as if time had stopped in the large mansion.

"You'll have to forgive the clutter honey. The maid is..sick." Mrs. Millson said, her cracked smile stretching across her face.

She led them through two large glass doors and out onto a huge veranda, made more beautiful by the now setting sun in the distance, turning everything a lovely shade of gold. Mrs. Millson pulled a chair out, motioning Eve to sit down at the small iron cast table with a glass table top. She took a seat across from the old woman who was pouring tea into two cups and humming a tune to herself.

"How long have you lived her Mrs. Millson?" Eve asked, accepting the small tea cup.

"Oh goodness. Let me think." She said, taking the lid off a sugar jar "Well I think I was about your age. My husband Alfred had the house built for us away from the church."

"You have a husband?" Eve asked surprised.

Mrs. Millson sighed heavily stirring her teacup "I HAD a husband. But the church took him from me."

"Was he a Priest?"

The old woman chuckled to herself. "Oh no child. Not my Alfred. My Alfred was a member of the clergy."

"The clergy?" Eve said puzzled "The clergy aren't allowed to marry."

Mrs. Millson shot her an annoyed look for cutting off her story.

"NO they're not." She spat. "Alfred left the clergy to marry me. Monsignor Orelas permitted it but we were not allowed to live in the city. They granted us land in the wastelands to have for all his work in the church. No one was more shocked at the generosity then Alfred and myself. What the Monsignor had not mentioned was the land was overpopulated with vampire hives. He had given us this land in the hopes that we would be killed by the vampires. That way no one would know of Alfred's "deception" against the church and our deaths would look like an accident. NO ONE goes against the church. When the vampires came for us, Alfred hid me in a secret set of room just below the house, while he went out to defend our home. He never came back."

Eve looked at the woman for the first time with sympathy. She knew what it was to be abandoned by the church and lose the one you love. She was quickly brought back to reality though as Mrs. Millson's eyes came up to meet hers with pure hatred and anger.

"But I vowed after that night that I would get my revenge on the church that had betray us. I would find a way to pay them back the same way they did us. And the since the master came to be here, I finally found a way."

"What is that?" Eve asked hesitantly.

"You'll find out soon enough sweetheart. They all will. Now, be a good girl and drink your tea." she said, taking a sip of her own.

The sun was almost fully down now and Eve was looking around desperately to find the nearest exit. There was a screen door to the far side of the veranda located just a few feet shy of where Mrs. Millson sat.

"I wouldn't make a go of it if I were you child." The woman said, pouring another cup of tea. "The darkness brings out the vampires and they will be hungry."

"I'll take my chances." Eve broke the teacup against the table, quickly grabbing one of the broken shards and plunging it into Mrs. Millsons' hand. The old woman cried out in pain trying to pull the small porcelain blade out. Eve grabbed the side of the table and in one swift motion, pushed it over onto the old woman.

She ran to the screen door. Throwing it open and racing down the steps, she jumping the last five, falling to the ground. Pulling herself up, she broke into a run as fast as her legs would take her, not daring to look behind her. She heard Mrs. Millson call her name. The next sound was a scream to animalistic and loud to be human. When it stopped, all Eve could hear was the sound of her boots hitting the ground and the wind whipping past her ears. Out of the corner of her eye, she could make out a dark figure. Then another. And another. They were keeping pace with her. She stopped as one landed in front of her. Vampires. They had surrounded her. She had no where to run. The vampires were communicating in strange pattern noises and screams so loud they pierced her ears. They began to descend upon her. She fell to her knees, bracing herself for the first strike. A large claw reached out to her face as she closed her eyes. Then. Nothing. She cracked an eye open to see the vampires backing away from her. She watched as the circle of creatures broke to reveal Black Hat. His body was motionless while his jacket blew heavily in the strong desert wind. Eve pushed her hair from her eyes and tried to catch her breath.

"You shouldn't have run Eve." He finally spoke. "They could have killed you."

"I DON'T CARE ANYMORE!" She screamed back "I'M DONE WITH THIS TWISTED GAME! I TOLD YOU LAST NIGHT. KILL ME OR LET ME GO!"

"I can't do either." He said, walking slowly in her direction.

"WHY NOT?" she yelled. Tears of frustration welled up in her eyes. "I'm not afraid of death. So if you were looking for someone to torture you made a bad choice."

He smiled "If you're not afraid of death than why are you running?"

She had no answer.

"Do you wish to be with this Priest of yours so badly?"

Eve still remained silent.

Black Hat sighed. "If death is your wish I can accommodate you. But I still have yet to hear you sing."

Eve squeezed her eyes shut tightly "Just get it over with" she finally said.

Black Hat reached a gloved hand into his pocket and tossed a small silver cross onto the ground in front of her. She picked it up, squeezing it tightly in her hand.

"Than sing for him." He said with his back to her.

She wiped the tears from her eyes and stared off into the empty desert. Her mind and body tired. To tired to fight anymore. She could see a dark shadow in the distance. Robes flowing wildly in the wind. The mirage turned around, lowering it's hood. It was James. Smiling lovingly at her with arms outstretched. She smiled back at him knowing it was all in her imagination.

_**Till my body is dust**_

_**Till my soul is no more**_

_**I will love you, love you**_

_**Till the sun starts to cry **_

_**And the moon turns to rust**_

_**I will love you, love you.**_

_**But I need to know**_

_**Will you stay for all time?**_

_**Forever and a day**_

_**Then I'll give my heart**_

_**Till the end of all time**_

_**Forever and a day.**_

_**Till the storms fill my eyes**_

_**And we touch the last time**_

_**I will love you, love you**_

_**I will love you, love you**_

_**I will love you, love you.**_

As Eve finished, James' image disappeared from sight. She looked around as if coming out of a trance.

Black hat still stood with his back to her. She stood taking a deep breath. "As I said before. Get it over with."

He said nothing but remained motionless.

"JUST DO IT ALREADY!" she screamed at him.

"I'm afraid that's not possible Eve. I've waited to long to find you."

"What are you talking about?" She yelled back.

"Three years ago I made a promise" He said, removing his hat. He slowly turned to her. Their eyes met for the first time. The cross on his forehead now visible. Her hand came up to cover her mouth as she stared in shock.

"I told you I would come back for you."


	6. Chapter 5 Stroke Of Luck

**_This isn't a long chapter at all. But I wanted a simple reunion chapter. There's plenty more where that came from but it will be at least a week before I get the next chapter up. Thanks again for the reviews. XOXOXOX_**

_Hanging By Thread Of Palest Silver_

_I Could Have Stayed That Way Forever_

_Bad Blood And Ghosts Wrapped Tight Around Me_

_Nothing Could Ever Seem To Touch Me_

_I Lose What I Love Most. Did You Know I Was Lost Until You Found Me. _

_Stroke Of Luck Or A Gift From God_

_The Hand Of Fate Or Devils Claws_

_From Below Or Saints Above_

_You Came To Me._

_...Garbage ~Stroke Of Luck~  
><em>

**Chapter 5**

Eve tried to form words but none would come. She tried to go to him but her body wouldn't move. She had played this reunion out in her head over and over again. But her dreams didn't include the nightmare she had been living the past 2 days. He took a step towards her causing her to flinch. His eyes looked more human as hurt shown in them.

"I'm not going to hurt you Eve."

The comment caused her to laugh as tears streamed down her face. She was officially losing her mind she thought to herself. James cleared his throat.

"It took me awhile to find you. I had other…obligations that needed to be tended to before I could let you know I was still alive."

"Th..They told me you were dead. They told me you had been lost to the vampire hive in Sola Mira." She said, finding her voice.

"The church has lied to us both Eve. The church has lied to everyone. There is a world outside theirs. One filled with everything we wanted and were told was a sin. It's the world you and I had spoken of late at night as if it were a dream that was out of reach. Well it's not my love. I came for you so you could share it with me." His eyes were pleading with her for some sense of understanding.

"What happened to you James? What are you?"

"I was abandoned by my brothers and sisters and left for dead. And I did die that night in the hive. But I was saved by the queen we had come to destroy. She gave me blood. Her blood. I became something that as a Priest, never knew existed. Something we didn't even know was possible. A human vampire." He spoke the last words with a smile on his face. His pearly fangs coming into clear view.

Eve backed up again as the moonlight reflected off the white sharp teeth of her now resurrected lover. He stepped closer and she recoiled again. Just like the night they had first admitted their feelings for one another and had made love for the first time. Only now he was the aggressor. He leaned back against a rock and continued his story.

"The Queen had promised me that if I built her an army of vampires and reclaimed these lands for them I would get everything I desired. Starting with you. I had gone with my horde of vampires to settle an old debt with the one that had abandoned me in the cave."

"Michael" Eve finished. James nodded.

"I told him that I had made peace with what had happened. That there was nothing to forgive him for. Had he not have let go of me I would not have been given this gift. A gift I wanted to offer him. But he refused it. He and the Priestess Mary proceeded to destroy the army I had spent months creating. They blew up my train, my fortress. They thought they had destroyed me in the explosion as well. But again, they didn't know that fire couldn't kill me. I could be in the sunlight. What else is the sun but a big ball of fire. I recovered from the blast, but it took me awhile. I thought in that time Michael would have sought you out to tell you I had lived, only for him to have killed me once again. I realized last night you didn't know.

Eve sat listening intently angry Michael had never told her. Probably from the guilt of having to admit to her he had killed her lover not once, but twice.

"I was never told." She said.

James put the hat back on his head and looked down at her.

"I know. I had originally thought you had known but perhaps had already forgotten about me. That maybe you had already moved on with your life. So I apologize for my emotions getting the better of me last night. I had to be sure you were still mine after all this time. There's a new plan Eve. I want you at my side when it comes to pass.

"What plan" She questioned.

James just smiled. "I will let you know all about it. But one thing at a time for now."

He walked up to her offering his hand. Eve looked into his eyes. The color had changed, but the way he looked at her was still the same. Who ever Black Hat was he still showed some signs of the man she loved. She put her hand in his as he gently pulled her from the ground. He pushed some loose strands of hair back behind her ear, his gaze very intense.

"I've waited a long time for this Eve. Death didn't stop me from coming for you. And now we won't have to be apart anymore.

James put the palm of his hand against hers and brought it up to their faces. The simple action made Eve fully aware this was real. This man really was James. She raised a hand to his hat and took it off. The other hand came up to rest against his cheek. His hand met hers pushing harder into her touch before sliding down to his lips to kiss her fingertips. A tear slid down her face.

"James." She whispered.

She threw her arms around his neck, holding him as tight as she could as if he would disappear if she let him go. Tears fell for the first time out of happiness. Thanking whomever had brought him back to her. James held on just as tight, letting her cry.

"Oh god James. I missed you so much. I felt like I died the night you did." She said between sobs "Don't leave me again."

"Shh Shh Eve. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere."

He pulled back to look at her, wiping the tears away from her eyes. His lips came down to meet hers. Their mouths crashed against each other intensely. James' tongue ran along her lips as they parted allowing him access. He pushed her against the rock behind her. Reaching down he grabbed her leg and raised it up to rest on his waist. Eve grinded her hips against his as his hand slid up the slit in her skirt pushing aside the fabric and touching the silky skin of her thigh. His hand stopping just as it reached more sensitive areas. James pulled back from the kiss.

"Not yet my love. I have much to show you. And you have a decision to make."

Eve laid her head back against the rock she was leaning against, trying to catch her breath.

"What decision." She asked.

He smiled and held a hand out. "We'll talk about that after some much needed rest. Come. Let's go back to the house." Eve took his hand, not taking her eyes off of him. She didn't know what she had to decide on, but she knew whatever her choices, she would choose to be with him.


	7. Chapter 6 Velvet Divorce

**_So I feel like this is kind of a lame chapter. I've been sick all week with a horrible flu so a lot of this chapter is born out of fevered ideas. Again I'm not really happy with it so I appreciate the reviews. Let me know what you think__. _Niffer01_,_ sandradee27, Graceful Whovian you guys _are awesome and your reviews make me want to write more. _BlackHatsgirl**_**welcome to the story and thanks for the review..P.S…Who WOULDN'T want Karl Urban! Lol. And everyone else I really really love the feedback! Keep it coming**!_

_I'm Losing All My Days To Nights Of Blurt Salvation_

_I'm Fallowing your days, It's True I Hate Creation_

_This Taste Of Dilution,Velvet Divore_

_I Get Bored (Velvet Divorce)_

_I Get Bored (Velvet Divorce, Velvet Divore)_

_I Get Bored._

_...Sneaker Pimps ~Velvet Divorce~  
><em>

Chapter 6

Eve's eyes cracked open only to be forced shut by the suns intrusion through the room. She moaned softly, extending her body out into a cat like stretch. Relaxing again, she nuzzled her face back into her pillow, a faint smile playing on her lips. She loved those dreams. They brought her moments of satisfaction and sweet memories to reflect upon when she needed to mentally escape. She pushed herself out of bed, her movement stifled by a heavy weight across her waist. Her hand moved behind her coming in contact with something solid. Turning to her other side, she lifted her head up looking at the sleeping face of Black Hat. It hadn't been a dream. He was really here. She was laying in her bed still in her clothes from the night before. James lay next to her, his hat and leather jacket tossed on the bench at the end of the bed. The top two buttons of his shirt were undone exposing a good portion of his chest. She spun completely around and propped herself up on her elbow, resting her head in her hand. She lay staring at his unmoving form, his face fully exposed in the sunlight, highlighting the cross on his forehead. He looked like one of the many portraits of the saints and religious figures that lined the hallways of the Church. Like some divine holy being that the sun specifically sought out to bring attention to. Her hand rose up to touch his face when a moan escaped his lips as he repositioned himself, his arm wrapping tighter around her protectively. She smiled and returned to her original task. She brought her finger to the top of the cross on his forehead, running it down to the tip of his nose like she had done so many times before. She ran her thumb softly over his smooth lips stopping at the corner crease and gently pushed upward. The elongated canine tooth broke free from it's restrictive hiding spot, dropping down slightly passed his bottom lip. Eve found herself completely mesmerized but the perfect white fang. She looked to see if he had woken up from her exploration, but he remained still. Biting her lower lip, she slid one digit down the tooth applying pressure to the sharp tip.

"Ouch!" She said jerking her hand away quickly. A vice grip slapped against her wrist forcing her back to the mattress. She looked up to see James hovering over her, staring at her hand still in his grasp. A small amount of blood had begun to gather at the opening of the pierced finger.

"James I.." She cut herself off noticing he was paying her no attention. His gaze fixated on the finger as a wet crimson trail made it's way down her soft hand to the back of her wrist. There was a look on his face that she had never seen before. A look that she would be lying if she said didn't frighten her a little. The once angelic look of his sleeping form now betrayed by the yellow orbs that flashed before her with a strong lustful weakness.

"James?" She said softly.

James broke his stare. His golden eyes falling back to her green ones. His tongue snaked out past his lips, coming into contact with the end of the scarlet trail and sliding his tongue slowly up her forearm, collecting the stream till it reached back to her finger. He enclosed his mouth tightly around it flicking his tongue over the tip. He closed his eyes, savoring the taste and inhaling deeply as if she were a sweet wine he was sampling. He eyes fell once again onto Eve.

"You need to be more careful" he said with a look of desire in his eyes. He dropped her hand and brought his other arm to wrap around her small waist again. Eve pushed her body closer to him. "You would never hurt me James." She said, kissing the exposed skin of his chest. His body stiffened, releasing his grip on her. He backed away and rolled over putting both feet on the floor and resting his elbows on his knees. Eve sat up staring at his back in confusion.

"Did I say something wrong James? She asked.

"That is no longer my name!" He said, raising his voice. He stood up running his fingers through his hair, pacing the room a few times and shaking his head. She sat on the bed watching him silently, almost afraid to speak. He finally turned back to her, his eyes like acid. Clearing his throat he composed himself and reached past her for his hat.

"We have a lot to discuss today Eve. I can't get mad at you for the things you have yet to understand. But my new nature lacks the patience that my human nature was accustomed to. I'll have Mrs. Millson bring you some food before we continue this conver.."

"I'm not hungry." She interrupted, partly not wanting to see the old woman after having stabbed her in the hand the night before and partly because she was curious to what the meaning of James' sudden change in personality was originating from. He settled himself into the chair across from her, stretching his legs out and crossing his ankles.

"I told you the night that I had fallen to the hive I died. I did die. The man known as James died. The man I once was, the Priest I once was died that night. I was reborn the same night. Thoughts, feelings, any human emotion was reprogrammed to fit the new being I had become. The only thing that remained were the feelings that I had for you and my want for revenge. The feelings became more intense the longer we were apart and the more I became settled into this new life." He paused for a moment allowing his story to sink in. "As I said, the Queen had promised me everything I desired once the vampires had obtained a large enough army to begin the war again. A war which would result in the humans being forced to be housed in reservations and preserved for no other reason then food for the worlds new population of vampires and human vampires. Those humans worthy enough of the gift I have already been given. And you Eve will see this all come to be at my side, as my Queen."

Eve moved backward, kneeling onto the bed, her head cocked to the side. She was understanding what he was telling her but unsure if she understood what he was asking of her.

"But I thought Michael had destroyed your army?"

Black Hat looked at her from under the rim of his hat. A smirk tugging at his lips. "He HAD destroyed my train AND my army. I had a few months to heal and come up with a new plan that would make the vampires less…..Obvious. Especially knowing the other Priests were back on the hunt for active hives. Vampires are amazing diggers, as you can clearly see by the hives they build. They're capable of carving out miles of tunnels in matters of hours and covering their tracks behind them. My original approach was clearly all wrong. Rather then putting them above ground, I brought them back to more familiar territory." He pointed a finger towards the floor.

"They're below us?" Eve asked

Black Hat nodded slightly, sitting up in the chair smiling at her. It occurred to Eve that the rumbling below her feet before the vampires had attacked the nightclub was them clawing their way to the surface.

"In the guise of a house, no one would ever know the largest hive in existence is located just below. Underneath this house my army continues to grow. And when the church and the Priests figure it out..it will be to late." He finished, his eyes glowing malevolently in the growing darkness. Again the look on his face was something Eve had never seen before. She stood up from the bed and walked over to his chair, kneeling down between his legs.

"And what do you wish for me? How do I fit in to all this?"

He reached down to play with a loose strand of her hair, wrapping it around one of his fingers. "I told you Eve. I wish for you to be my queen. But in order for that to be possible you need to make a decision. A decision that I was not granted, I'm now giving to you."

"What is that?" She asked hesitantly.

"To remain human and no different than the cattle we slaughter. Or be with me. Become what I am. Feel everything I feel to it's full intensity." He reached down and pulled her into his lap. "We will have everything we wanted and we'll get back all the time we lost." He pressed his lips to hers, looking back into her eyes for an answer.

"And if I said no. Would you kill me?" She asked, looking at him.

"I could never hurt you Eve let alone kill you. But I couldn't protect you all the time. If you choose not to be with me…I'd sooner kill myself as well."

"You kill people Ja..Black Hat. I can't do that. I could never harm innocent people."

He pulled away, narrowing his eyes at her. "Innocent? Whose to say whose innocent? I dedicated my life to protecting the innocent who had no problem turning on me. You were banished from the city by a church that judged you simply for falling in love with a man you were told was forbidden by a clergy more corrupt and vile than the vampires they fought against." He cupped her face in his hands, the look on his face was almost desperate. "They took everything away Eve and we have the chance to take it back."

She stared at him, trying to fight off the overwhelming feeling that maybe he was right. Maybe this really was a chance to get back at the church that had abandoned the both of them. He rose from the chair, his large form casting a dark shadow through the room as he grabbed his leather jacket off the bench by the bed. "We'll see how you feel after our meeting."

"Meeting?" Eve questioned.

"Yes, we have company darlin. Can't keep him waiting. It would be rude." He smiled sarcastically at her while holding open the bedroom door. Eve walked out of the room, thrown by the quick change of subject when she still had so many questions.

"Would I have to drink the queens blood like you?" She asked, her voice echoing through the musty halls.

"We'll discuss that later." He said sharply. He looked as if he were mentally preparing himself for whatever awaited them downstairs. They walked to the two large doors that led to the dining room she had first seen him in just two nights ago. Straightening the lapels of his leather jacket, he pulled his hat down a little lower before throwing open the doors. He walked slowly into the room, his dark figure casually strolling past the few vampire creatures that were perched on some of the furniture while others hung from the walls and ceilings pausing briefly to acknowledge their master and his human companion. Eve noticed Mrs. Millson standing next to the large upholstered chair by the fireplace, a grin plastered across her face. Fits of giggles escaped her mouth as Black Hat and Eve grew closer, the sound giving Eve goosebumps. She looked down at the old woman's hand to see if it was bandaged, but it wasn't even marked or scarred. It looked as though the events of last night had never happened. Mrs. Millson kept her eyes fixated on Black Hat as he reached over and spun the chair around to face them. Eve looked at the chairs occupant, appalled by his condition and disgusted the she would ever have to look at him again. Black Hat smiled viciously.

"Monsignor Orelas! Welcome to my sanctuary!"


	8. Chapter 7 Change In The House Of Flies

**Sorry this took awhile to put up. Switched over my internet carrier and it took FOREVER! As You've probably seen I put names and songs to the chapters. I thought it was appropriate since it's where I've been getting my inspiration from. Well..that and the reviews. =)**

**WARNING~ There is a sex scene in this chapter. I didn't want to make it long or graphic (I'm working on that.) So PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW Thanks Guys!**

**Chapter 7**

The fire roared in the background as Black Hat, Eve, and Mrs. Millson stared down at the man that had single handedly changed their lives. The once powerful head of the clergy now looked tiny and pathetic in the face of his 3 creations. Sweat mixed with blood ran down the old mans face to the cloth wrapped tightly around his mouth. A few patches of untouched wrinkled skin peeked through the countless gashes and bruises that marred his face. His eyes shot daggers at them as he squirmed and shook in his chair. What were assumed to be angry words, were muffled by the rag pushed to his lips. Black Hat leaned over bringing a hand to his ear.

"I'm sorry Monsignor, what was that?"

Orelas bobbed up and down angrily in his chair, his arms trying to free themselves from the straps restricting them. Black Hat choked out a laugh, smiling wide exposing his sharp fangs.

"Hmph. It's upsetting to not be heard isn't it? To know no matter how loud you yell not only will no one listen, but no one cares." He walked past the other man leaning up against the brick fireplace.

"You used to tell us that staying on the path of righteousness would lead us to god in the end. Straying from the path would bring about only evil. And one day, we would die the way we lived." He walked back to the side of Orelas leaning down to his ear. "What do you think you've done Monsignor that has led you here?" He paused waiting for an answer. Orelas grew still as Black Hat's eyes shifted to the pulsing vein in his neck.

Eve stood watching the scene play out in front of her. She wrapped her arms around herself, occasionally glancing around the room to make sure the vampires were at a safe distance. Part of her felt this was wrong and inhumane. But that part was silenced by the sudden enjoyment that surged through her body the more Black Hat taunted him. Walking back towards the long table in front of Orelas, Black Hat propped himself up on the edge between Eve and Mrs. Millson. The Monsignor's eyes darted angrily to each face. Black Hat raised his eyebrows "Do we not look familiar to you Monsignor? I supposed you see the faces of so many alleged sinners one is no different than another."

Orelas gave him a perplexing look. "Hmm…I'll take that as a no."

The idea that he couldn't remember people whose lives he had effected by his rash judgments made Eve begin to get angrier. Mrs. Millson stood before him, bending over to stare directly into his eyes. "My husband was your best friend and most trusted colleague." She gazed around the room, her voice changing to the same inhuman tone Eve had already heard once before. "You allowed us to build this house. Gave us your blessing. You never told us about the vampires. You would rather of had us killed then let anyone find out he had left the clergy. Well he did die. He died protecting me. But I lived to know the truth." She drew closer to his ear. "Murderer" She whispered.

She stepped back towards Black Hat who still leaned up against the table with his arms folded. He pointed to Eve.

"How about her Monsignor? I mean it's not everyday you get to decide the fate of a woman this beautiful. You can't judge a man for falling in love with her."

"But he did." Eve said, cutting him off. She looked down at Orelas. "You didn't offer me comfort or guidance after just having lost the man I loved. You just made me disappear. You called me a sinner for falling in love and would have let the entire congregation rip me to shreds. You spit on the grave of the man that had given up his life for them." Eve felt like it was someone else speaking. Resentment and hatred coursed through her body like ice, showing in her eyes and hanging off her words. She felt a hand on her shoulder, calming her nerves. Black Hat brought a finger under her chin, turning her face towards him.

"A man like you is just afraid of things he doesn't understand. It's easier to call those things evil and sinful and do away with them rather than just embracing it." He turned his attention back to Orelas with a straight face.

"And as for me Monsignor. Do you remember me? I know my name is forbidden to be spoken in the church so it might not come to you right away." He paused again, waiting for the muffled answer. Black Hat sighed, shaking his head. He stood tall in front of Orelas before squatting down and removing his hat. The color drained from the Monsignors face. His brows furrowed before shooting upward as his eyes grew bigger. For the first time the older mans expression went from anger and defiance to pure fear. The flame from the fireplace cast light across the vampire's face, highlighting the faded cross tattoo from his forehead to the bridge of his nose. He smiled widely, his fangs fully exposed shining against the flame.

"Oh yes Monsignor, Your soldier of god has returned."

Orelas pushed his head against the back of the chair as Black Hat grew closer to his face. He reached a glove hand out and pulled the cloth away from Orelas' mouth. The Monsignor coughed a few times running his tongue across his dry bloody lips, his expression hardened again. "Impossible" He croaked out.

Black Hat laughed out loud and turned to the women behind him. "Even now he denies what he can see for himself." He turned back to the old man and put his hands on top of his restrained arms, causing Orelas to wince. "Stubborn old man. What you see is a Priest reborn with the shroud pulled from his eyes and a new found clarity."

Orelas snorted between shaky breaths. "What I see MONSTER, is a delusional old woman whose isolation has clearly effected her sanity."

Mrs. Millson rushed forward only to be halted by a simple raising of Black Hats arm in her path. Orelas directed his attention towards Eve. "And yes Ms. Daniels, I do remember you. It's hard to forget a young woman who strayed so far off the holy path because of the devil's temptation."

"Watch your words old man." Black Hat warned.

"And you.." Orelas said "You're not reborn. Your deal with the devil has made you what you wanted. God knew of your betrayal and this was your punishment. To be no become what you once fought against" He leaned forward in his chair as much as his restraints would allow, looking back at Eve. "And now you and your whore will both burn."

A hand came down sharply colliding with Orelas' already injured cheek. He looked up surprised to see that it had not come from Black Hat, but from Eve. Her small frame was still in a strike position. An evil smile appeared on Black Hat's face. He looked as if he were proud of her. He walked behind the chair, leaning once again down to his ear.

"No Monsignor, what you see before you are creatures that you created . Made possible by your narrow minded beliefs and cruel betrayals. The blood of the vampire queen brought me back from death. I wish I could say the same fate awaited you but..lying is a sin."

Without hesitation, Black Hat sunk his fangs into the pulsing vein in Orelas' neck. The man screamed out in pain while the vampires in the room shrieked and howled to an almost ear shattering volume and Mrs. Millson laughed and clapped her hands wildly. Eve felt a strange satisfaction as she looked on at her lover draining the man that had betrayed them. She grew increasingly uncomfortable with this new heartless sensation that overcame her. The more he drank the louder the vampires grew. She brought her hands up to cover her ears and started slowly backing away from the exhibition in front of her. Monsignor Orelas' opened his eyes to Eve one last time. Scared and Pleading. Her breath caught in her throat. She turned quickly and bolted from the large room. The doors swung open with a bang as she ran back up the stairs to her bedroom. Black Hat stopped feeding, staring in the direction Eve had just exited, half concerned and half disappointed.

"Shall I go after her master?" Mrs. Millson asked happily.

"No, take care of this." he said, tossing Orelas' limp body to the side.

Mrs. Millson looked around at the vampires inching closer to the fresh corpse "Who wants leftovers?"

**XXXXXXXX**

Eve raced back to her bedroom, closing the door behind her and locking it even if she knew it was pointless attempt at safety. She backed away from the door till her back made contact with the wall on the other side of the room._ What's happening to me? _she thought. She slid down the wall till her bottom made contact with the floor. She had never been this controlled by her anger as much as she was feeling it now. _I wanted to be with James but not like this. _Just then, there was a loud knock at the door and she could hear Black Hats voice on the other side. "Eve? Open the door?"

"No" She spat.

Eve ducked as the door flew off it's hinges, sending broken wood into the room. Black Hat walked in, a perturbed look on his face.

"It wasn't a request." he said sharply.

A tear slid down Eve's cheek in frustration and confusion. He walked over taking her by the shoulders and lifting her from the ground while wiping the tears away with his thumb.

"I thought you would be happy."

"Happy?" She laughed "I was happy knowing you were alive. In two days I've been knocked unconscious, nearly had my arm broken off, and got chased by vampires! And on top of everything I've been having such intense emotions I've never felt before."

Black Hat had a look of guilt on his face, as he held onto her.

"There's a reason for that Eve." He said. "You've had my blood."

"What?" Eve whispered.

"Everything you've drank or ate since being here contained my blood. I had to do it to keep you protected from the other vampires. If they smell my blood on you they won't harm you."

Eve pulled away from him shocked. "You said becoming a vampire was my decision. You lied to me."

He grabbed her by the waist, pulling her closer till she could feel his breath against her skin.

"You haven't had the queens blood yet. Her blood runs through my veins but the source is much more powerful. This is just a preview of what this new life will bring."

He caught her as a sob racked her body and she tried to push him away before giving up and falling into his arms.

"I don't know if I want this James."

He continued holding on to her, lifting her face up to meet his.

"You don't want to be with me?" He asked sadly.

"Of course I want to be with you! I've always wanted to be with you! But not like this!"

Black Hat lowered them both back down to the ground in front of the fireplace. Pushing aside damp strands from her tear stained face, he searched her eyes for a moment before reaching over and grabbing a sharp piece of wood from the ground.

"Fine. If that's your decision Eve, I will respect it." He brought the wooden blade up to his chest. "But I would sooner die first before allowing any harm to come to you."

He pierced the tight skin above his heart causing blood to seep through his shirt.

"NO!" she yelled pushing his hand away. She wrapped her arms around his neck holding him tightly. He ran his fingers through her hair pushing his cheek next to hers and planting a soft kiss on her neck.

"Be with me Eve" he whispered softly into her ear. "Stay with me. Be my queen."

She pulled back to look at him. His eyes tense and full of desire. Small traces of blood still stained the corners of his mouth. Eve wiped it away with her fingers, kissing each spot the rose colored droplets had been. A faint metallic taste lingered on her tongue. He gently pushed her back to the floor, crawling on top of her and putting both hands on each side of her head. He lowered his face down till their lips met. Eve felt a warmth building up, heating her entire body. This new craving for him becoming almost unbearable while his hand ran up her thigh, massaging her hip. She gasped as his kiss trailed from her lips to the sensitive skin on her neck.

_**I watched you change into a fly**_

_**I looked away **_

_**You were on fire. **_

Eve slid his hat off running her fingers through his hair. She moved her hands lower helping him remove his jacket as he played with the strings of her corset.

_**I watched a change in you**_

_**It's like you never had wings**_

_**Now you feel so alive **_

_**I've watched you change. **_

Becoming increasingly annoyed, he finally ripped the garment from her body, tossing it across the room. He returned to trailing his tongue and lips down to her chest, stopping at the neckline of her sheer blouse. He moved his hand up her other thigh tugging forcefully at the waist of her skirt.

_**I took you home**_

_**Set you on the glass **_

_**I pulled off your wings**_

_**Then I laughed**_

She squirmed out from the layered piece of clothing while her fingers began unbuttoning his shirt. The burning in her body intensified and if not knowing her new found strength, she tore the last remaining clasp holding the shirt together, pulling it forcefully from his torso. The uncharacteristic act making Black Hat smirk, lust burning in his golden eyes. He pulled her shirt down lower exposing her breasts. Wrapping his mouth around one of the mounds of flesh, his thumb rubbed against the erect nipple of the other causing Eve to arch her back. A moan escaped her lips as she pushed against his body craving more.

_**I watched a change in you**_

_**It's like you never had wings**_

_**Now you feel so alive**_

_**I've watched a change**_

_**It's like you never had wings.**_

He pulled the last of his clothing off, releasing his stiffness from it's confines. He leaned back down to Eve, kissing her with all the passion that had lay dormant for the past three years. Her green eyes were slightly hooded by her lashes as she looked up at him with want. He positioned himself at her opening stopping to look down at her. She closed her eyes, biting her lower lip in anticipation.

"Eve" He said softly "Look at me." Her eyes cracked open and stared into his shining yellow orbs. "I love you Eve."

She smiled placing her hands onto his shoulders. "I love you too James. I always have."

He slid into her in one swift movement, causing her to dig her nails into his skin.

_**I look at the cross **_

_**Then I look away **_

_**Give you the gun**_

_**Blow me away**_

_**I've watched a change in you**_

_**Like you never had wings**_

_**Now you feel so alive. **_

He growled deep in his throat as he found his pace. Eve's eyes squeezed shut tightly, her moans growing louder. They had made love before but this time they had no concern of who knew. Black Hat knelt, pulling Eve up to straddle his lap. He continued to move in and out of her, gently pulling her hair and forcing her head back. She could feel herself close to the edge, not wanting it to end yet. He stretched his neck upward till his mouth hovered close to her ear.

"Let it go Eve." He said between moans "The last three years, the loneliness, the pain, the yearning. Let it all go Eve."

His final thrust sent them both over the edge and into the abyss. Clinging tightly to one another. Eve's moan elevated to a near scream as her body tensed and her vision blurred. She fell limp against Black Hat panting and whispering his praises. He picked her off the ground and laid the both of them into the soft bed. Kissing the tip of her nose, she nuzzled into the crook of his arm, sleep overtaking her body. He stared down at her sleeping form, laughing inwardly.

"_She Is Mine"_

_**I've watched you change**_

_**Now I feel so alive**_

_**You feel alive**_

_**It's like you never had wings…..**_


	9. Chapter 8 New Way To Bleed

Thanks for the reviews again guys! They keep me writing when I feel like giving up on the story. I've had horrible writers block and spent the last week writing out this chapter. It's not long but I made the effort lol. Please read and review! Sweet dreams of Karl Urban! Mmmmm...Black Hat.

_Save your twisted enemy,  
>So you might earn forgiveness.<br>And now your whole world is waiting,  
>So why can't you speak?<em>

I feel it coming over me.  
>I'm still a slave to these dreams.<br>Is this the end of everything?  
>Or just a new way to bleed?<p>

…Evanescence ~New Way To Bleed~

**Chapter 8**

_**James ground his teeth together trying to gather every ounce of energy to hold to Priest Michael's hand. The muscles in his arm caught fire as the vampires swarmed at his feet in their tug of war for their newly acquired food. James felt a sharp pain in his calf, the smell of blood permeated through the tunnel. His eyes met Michael's for a brief moment just as his strength wavered and his hand was pulled forcefully from his brothers. He heard Michael's scream echo through the hive and the image of the Priest still reaching for him while the Priestess Mary pulled him back to the entrance of the cave. Then..Darkness. The ability to breathe left him as he was dragged down into the tunnel. Every grain of dry earth dug into his skin like shards of glass, the smell of fresh blood causing more vampires to appear from their nesting spots. He would have screamed, had the blood erupting from his throat not hindered him. The first of the vampires now sunk it's fangs into his raw open flesh. The creatures surrounded his body, fighting over the human like wild animals. James stared up at the tiny bit of light through a hole in the top of the hive, praying to god to take him soon and end the pain. Through his agony, he could see the image of Eve. Her green eyes shining through the darkness and her black hair blowing wildly in the wind. He thought about never kissing her soft lips again or feeling her skin bare against his. He would never hear her voice or the sound of her laughter. More importantly, he would have to break his promise to her. He wouldn't be able to take her away from the eyes of the city and have the chance to make her happy everyday for the rest of their lives. He felt his body shutting down and his vision begin to grow hazy. **_

**_I'm sorry Evelyn. I love you._**

_**Just then he felt the pain mildly subside and the noise from the vampires fade off into the distance. **_

_**Am I dead? He pondered, before the ache in his limbs as he tried to move answered his question. He could hear the sound of dirt crunching loudly under heavy footsteps. **_**_The Priests came back to finish me._**

_**A black form came into view, blocking out the light above him. The face wasn't human, but it wasn't vampire either. No vampire he had ever seen at least. It stared down at him curiously but there was also a glimmer of sympathy in it's eyes. Holding out an arm above him, a long fingernail glided down a vein on the opposite arm. Brown syrupy liquid poured slowly from the wound trailing droplets across James' face, before falling onto his lips and into his mouth, mixing with his own blood. Almost instantly, he felt fire shoot through his body and razor blades run through his veins. The pain of the vampires feeding on him paled in comparison to this new torture he was enduring. His body shook violently while his fingers tried desperately to grab a hold of something to keep him stable. He could feel everything in his body shifting and changing. And then, the pain stopped. This time completely. His body relaxed back onto the ground.**_

"_**Stand before your Queen Priest." An icy female voice echoed in his head. **_

_**James obeyed, sitting up quickly to find his savior. He could already notice the change in his person. The dark emptiness around him felt more welcoming and calming. He brought a hand up in front of him, opening and closing his palm and watched the new muscles in his arm flex and relax. He felt stronger. Like there was electricity coursing through his body. **_

"_**I said stand before your Queen my son." **_

_**James stood up, his head whipping around every direction in the now empty cavern. His eyes landed upon the large creature that anyone else would have screamed at in fright, but James looked at with affection. A new sense of protectiveness towards his angel of mercy. **_

"_**You brought me back to life" He said, kneeling down in front of her.**_

"_**No child. I gave you back your soul. I've made you special." **_

_**James tilted his head to the side "Am I a familiar?"**_

_**The queen giggled, a very human sounding feminine giggle. "No you're something never seen before. Your blood still runs in your veins but now my blood courses through your very being. You are vampire AND human."**_

_**James looked back down at his hands in shock. In all his years of training, no one had ever spoken of such things.**_

"_**Why me?" He questioned "Why did you let me live."**_

"_**We needed someone who not only understood humans, but understood the Priests. These Monsters who slaughter my children. They call us unholy demons for doing what is in our nature. When they would be surprised we to have emotions. We feel. We love. We bear children and have mates and we mourn when we lose those dearest to us. Do you think those humans will mourn you?" She gestured in the direction of the tunnel he had been pulled from "They didn't make an effort to come back for you."**_

"_**They would have been killed" James said defensively.**_

"_**Death is an inevitable part of life child!" She said, raising her voice. "The ultimate act of love is sacrificing ones life for another. My children would die for one another. They understand the meaning of true brotherhood."**_

_**James considered the queens words. She was right. They were taught to sacrifice themselves for the people they were saving. But who was there to rescue them?**_

"_**You humans are slaves to your beliefs. Taught that all your wants and desires are wrong. Why? Wouldn't you rather embrace all life has to offer? To embellish everything that makes you happy? To devour every moment till there's nothing left? Surely there are things that you want. A Priest can't be completely numb to all human wishes." She finished. **_

_**James lowered his head. There was a feeling of guilt at the fact he would say the name out loud to another and admit the truth. **_

"_**Eve" He said softly.**_

"_**Ahh.." The queen said interested, Perching herself on top of a rock "A mate?"**_

"_**My lover" He admitted, looking up at her. **_

"_**See, I knew I made the right choice. Faithful to your cause, but not to your unconventional vows. You're just what we've been waiting for."**_

"_**What's that?" He asked hesitantly **_

"_**A savior. I need someone to lead my vampires. To protect them when I can't. The humans took our land. Now, we will get it back. I need you to build me an army. And in return, I will get you everything you've ever desired but had been denied, starting with your human lover."**_

_**James didn't even take a moment to think it over. Something inside him made it impossible to refuse anything his queen asked of him. **_

"_**When do we begin?" he asked. **_

_**The queen smiled "Soon child. First, you must feed."**_

_**The queen glanced past him to a familiar pushing a man into the center of the hive. The man was wearing a dusty purple button down shirt, black pants, a long leather jacket and black cowboy style hat. He was scratched up and bleeding, dirt mixing with the open wounds. He stared straight ahead at the queen trying to keep a straight face though James could tell he had been crying. His usual compassion was forced aside for a new desire to feed. He stood before the man, putting both hands on his shoulders. He turned to the queen, who gave him a reassuring look. He brought his attention back to the other man whose eyes were now tracing the cross on James' forehead. **_

"_**Y..You're a Priest." the man said, his voice shaking uncontrollably "You ha..have to help me!"**_

_**James looked the man over one more time before reaching up and snatching the mans hat from his head and placed it on his own. He lowered it just enough to make the Cross on his forehead almost invisible. **_

"_**I am a Priest no more. Call me…Black Hat." He smiled, before tearing into the man's throat.**_

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

Eve woke up screaming. Her body wouldn't move. Her arms fought violently against the force holding her back.

"Eve…EVE….EVELYN!"

She could hear James' voice boom loudly over the volume of her scream. Her green eyes opened slowly and were met by concerned yellow ones. James stared down at her, holding tightly to her wrists.

"Eve, you were having a dream." He soothed.

She sat up and looked around the room. The door still lay in shambles on the floor, along with their clothes. It was still dark outside probably not to long before dawn. She pressed a cheek to his bare chest and he laid back onto the pillow, bringing her naked form closer to his. He placed a soft kiss to the top of her head.

"What's the matter Eve? What did you dream?"

She looked up at him "It wasn't a dream James. It was you. I saw you change. I saw your first victim, I saw the queen."

"Shh. I'm here. Nothing will hurt you. I won't hurt you." He lowered his lips down to hers and kissed her gently.

"I know you won't" She yawned and nuzzled deeper into his arm.

"Sleep darlin"

He rubbed her head till her eyes finally closed and her body relaxed. He sat staring at the fire still burning on the opposite side of the room. Looking down at the beautiful woman sleeping contently on his chest, he let out a bated breath. He hated lying to her.

XXXXXXX

Michael stood staring at the burnt out shell of what used to be the city of Leone. They had once again been to late. The vampires were becoming more and more difficult to hunt. Even now, there were no tracks. There was no form of transportation into the city other then the massive front gate. The video from the security cameras showed nothing other than the swift overthrow of the city. The Priest kicked a piece of burnt wood in frustration.

"Does that help you think clearer?" A voice said behind him.

Priestess Mary walked up next to him, surveying the same scene.

"There's nothing" he said sharply "Not a single clue to how they're doing this. Two cities taken without so much as a drop of blood."

Mary put a hand on his shoulder in an attempt to calm him.

"We'll figure it out."

"How?" he interrupted "Vampires are smart, but not this smart."

"Do you think there were more like James?" She questioned.

The name made Michael flinch even now. A friend. A brother he had watched die not once, but twice. And the guilt still weighed heavily on him.

"We saw him die in the fire. What about Eve's apartment?" he said, changing the subject.

"Nothing. No sign of anyone anywhere."

"It' s Ironic" he said "She shared the same fate as James and once again I couldn't save her either."

Mary put both hands on his face and looked him in the eyes.

"James was not your fault. His was a soul that could not be saved. And as for Eve…"

Just then, they heard a noise behind them causing both to reach for a weapon. A cloaked figure turned the corner of the abandoned building in front of them.

"Who are you?!" Priestess Mary shouted.

The figure stumbled closer, making Michael remove his cross blade from it's holster.

"Don't move familiar or I will slit you open!" He yelled.

"Whoa..Whoa!" came a female voice. Small hands came up defensively "I'm not a familiar"

"Who are you?" Mary asked again.

The female moved closer, pulling the hood down from her robes to reveal bright red hair.

"My name is Maggie" she said "And I think I can help you."


	10. Chapter 9 Heavy In Your Arms

**Hello again everyone. Here's the chapter update for the week! Special thanks again to Niffer and Sandradee for the reviews. I love's'em! Please read and review everyone! This chapter took many a writing till 5 am nights so I hope you like it. And in case I don't post before then Happy Halloween! **

_And is it worth the wait?_

_All this killing time?_

_Are you strong enough to stand?_

_Protecting both your heart and mine?_

_Who is your betrayer?_

_Whose the killer in the crowd?_

_The one who creeps in corridors _

_And doesn't make a sound_

_My love has concrete feet_

_My love's an iron ball_

_Wrapped around your ankles_

_Over the waterfall_

_I'm so heavy, heavy in your arms_

_I'm so heavy, so heavy in your arms_

_This will be my last confession_

_I love you never felt like any blessing Oh_

_Whispering like it's a secret_

_Only to condemn the one who hears it._

_With a heavy heart._

_I'm so heavy, heavy in your arms_

_I'm so heavy, so heavy in your arms._

…_Heavy in your arms ~Florence And The Machine.~_

**Chapter 9**

For the first time in years, Eve found herself smiling at her image in the mirror as she braided her hair. She decided to push all worry to the side for the time being and bask in the happiness she was currently feeling. Simply being able to wake up next to James was something she had only been able to dream about these last few years. To be able to touch him, feel his breath on her skin, his lips against hers, words of love and promise whispered into her ear as they made love. To her, that was all the heaven she needed.

A pair of strong arms wrapped around her from behind. She smiled and leaned her head back, closing her eyes while soft lips kissed and nipped at her shoulder.

"How was your bath beautiful?" said the silky voice behind her.

"Relaxing. But I would have preferred to stay in bed with you longer." She said, turning around to the man holding her.

Black Hat stood with just his pants on. His hair was a little out of place and without his hat on, his eyes shined brightly. She ran her hands down his chest, her fingers running along the scars she hadn't noticed the night before. The white lines ran almost in patterns across his tan skin. To Eve, it didn't take anything away from his beauty. If anything, it made him more perfect. She thought about her dream last night and remembered the origin of the marks. She pulled her hands away quickly, like her touch would reopen the wounds. He smiled down at her and lifted her up on top of the bathroom counter. Using his knee, he pushed her legs apart and stood between her thighs, kissing her so hard she could feel his fangs on her bottom lip.

"I would have loved that too. But we have very important things to do today sweetheart." he said, breaking the kiss.

"What kind of things?"

Black Hat just smirked at her, giving her one last kiss before walking back into the bedroom. Eve's eyes followed his movement as he sauntered over to the bed, reaching over to grab his boots. He turned and winked at her making Eve blush. She leaned against the door frame.

"What kind of things?" She repeated.

He sighed, grabbing his shirt off the floor and throwing it on casually, leaving it unbuttoned.

"I want to take you below the house to the hive. I want you to meet the queen."

The playful smirk left Eve's face and she stared at him stunned.

"The queen is here?" she asked.

She pushed herself off the door to stand in front of him. Before she could blink, he grabbed her around the waist, playfully swinging her around to the bed to rest on top of her. Eve giggled, blinded by the hair across her face. She opened her eyes, staring up at his strangely serious face. The look he had last night glimmered back in to his golden orbs.

"I told you last night my love, no one is going to hurt my queen." He nuzzled the side of her neck, flicking his tongue across the pulsating vein than moved upward to her earlobe, causing Eve to push her body harder against his, a moan escaping her lips. He grabbed her by the back of the knee, bending it up to his waist so he could rest comfortably between her thighs. She heard him growl deep in his throat and just as she was about to give him permission to do to her whatever her wished, she heard Mrs. Millson clear her throat behind them. Before turning around, Black Hat reached over to the night stand and grabbed his hat. He pulled himself off Eve and quickly started buttoning his shirt like a teenager that had just been caught by a parent. Mrs. Millson stood in the doorway with Eve's breakfast. She looked around the room mumbling under her breath, clearly irritated by the mess and destruction to the door.

"Sorry master, I thought the young lady would be hungry. I'll send someone up to fix the door." Black Hat put his jacket on and turned to look at the old woman, his voice returning to the previous menacing tone Eve had come to know the last few nights.

"IF Ms. Daniels is hungry she will let you know. And perhaps fixing the door will make it easier to KNOCK next time." He said, his eyes narrowing at her.

"Yes master." Mrs. Millson said, keeping her eyes to the floor.

Eve almost felt bad for the woman who was just doing what she was commanded. She realized she hadn't really said anything to the old woman since her narrow escape two days ago.

"Mrs. Millson" She said, sitting up.

Mrs. Millson looked up at her but kept her head bowed towards the ground.

"I'm sorry about your hand. Desperate times call for desperate measures." Eve finished.

The old woman gave her a confused look, glancing out of the corner of her eye at Black Hat. She held both hands out to Eve, flipping them back and forth a few times. Eve looked down at her wrinkled palms. There wasn't a open sore or scar or any sign the altercation had ever happened. Black Hat grabbed Eve by the back of the arm before she said another word and pulled her out of the room.

"Have the door fixed by the end of the day Mrs. Millson." He said over his shoulder.

Once in the dusty hallway, he turned his attention back to Eve.

"Never apologize to anyone Eve. You're above everyone now. You belong to me."

He kissed the top of her head before taking her by the hand and walking her down the hallway and down the large staircase. They came to a stop at a large wall just behind the stairwell. Pushing aside one of the large wooden planks, he led them both into a confined room, covered in dust and spider webs and two doors that looked to be an elevator of some sort. He brushed his fingers across the wall trying to uncover the small button. There was a slight rumble and the two doors creaked open loudly. Black Hat gave her a reassuring look as he stepped inside and held his hand out to her. Eve nervously reached out for his hand, keeping her eyes on his. The doors closed shut behind them, encasing them in darkness. She gasped and pushed her cheek into his chest, digging her nails into the lapels of his jacket as the elevator roared downward. He rested his chin on top of her head.

"It's a long way down darlin. I'm here" He soothed.

She felt the elevator finally make contact with the ground and she slowly opened her eyes. Black Hat grabbed her hand.

"Stay close to me. No matter what happens."

The doors finally opened to reveal a dim light at the entrance of a long dark tunnel. Still holding her hand, he reached around the corner and grabbed the lantern and past it to Eve smirking.

"I can see in the dark but this might make you feel more comfortable."

"Why is the queen here?" She asked.

"Well. After my last encounter with the Priests, they had obviously known there was a queen inside the old hive that had to be destroyed. I was still weak from the explosion on the train, so I ordered what vampires we had left to keep her hidden and build a secret hive underground till we could move her to a permanent hive. Unfortunately, the Priests had made it to the hive before my vampires had the chance to finish the new nest. The queen was saved but not without being severely injured."

She listened to his story, watching the sadness appear in his eyes while he spoke of the queens suffering. He led her down the restrictive tunnel. Even with the light, Eve couldn't see very well but she knew the vampires were all around them. She could hear the scraping of their claws against the gravel and rock. Clicking noises and loud squealing sounds echoed off the walls. Eve wondered if they were being loud on purpose or if James' blood had intensified her hearing.

"They're just curious darlin. It has been a long time someone with a heartbeat has made it this long without being fed off."

_Fed off?_ The words made Eve flinch and her breathing speed up. Black Hat spun around to look at her.

"Calm down. I can hear your heartbeat racing. The sound will drive them crazy."

"I can't help it" She whispered. "I'm nervous."

"Don't be" he smiled "The queen will love you just as I do. But lets just get you to her shall we?"

She could see a flutter of light at the end of the narrow tunnel and what sounded like a herd of animals. Upon reaching the end, Eve's eyes widened in shock. She stood at the edge of a precipice, staring down into the hive speechless. The vampires moved in and out of the hundreds of hollowed out channels that surrounded every inch of the nest. They screeched and made strange noises as ways of communication. Passing one another so fluently it looked like a well coordinated dance. Black Hat wrapped his arms around her and jumped down to the center of the hive. The vampires barely even stopped to acknowledge the new visitor their leader had brought with him.

"Is the queen in one of these tunnels?" She asked, spinning around to take in every opening in the walls.

"She is" he said "But you have to remember she is still in a very weakened state. I'm unsure if she will be able to communicate long. We have to keep her fed and let her rest till she regains her full strength. But we have things to discuss that cannot wait."

He offered his arm to her and again she took it hesitantly. He led her to the largest opening ground level of the nest. Four large vampires crawled along the edges, snorting and screaming at Eve. Black Hat raised a hand to them and as if by magic, they separated and went back to their work.

"They protect the queen at all costs. They don't recognize you." he said

She swallowed hard. "Is it because of your blood?"

He looked back at her straight faced. "If you hadn't of had any you would have been torn limb from limb, rather I was with you or not"

That information made Eve move closer to him and caused Black Hat to smirk.

"Come" He commanded.

As she approached the entrance, a soft gust of air drifted past her, filling her nostrils and making her stomach lurch. It was the smell of death. The farther they walked in, the harder it was for her to control the nausea. She noticed traces of dry blood on the walls and the dehydrated bones of different body parts that riddled the floor. She walked into another open cave that was greatly smaller than the last. This time, there was only one exit to the room and Eve was standing in it.

"Is that you child?" came a weak voice through the darkness.

"I am here my queen. I have brought a guest I would like you to meet if you are well enough" He said, dropping down to one knee.

Eve watched as a large but stick like creature emerged from the darkness.

"This is my Eve" he said, motioning towards her.

Eve reached out to grab his hand only to grasp at empty air. The queen circled her only coming close to sniff her or touch her, studying her carefully.

"Don't be afraid child. I can smell my son's blood on you."

Eve watched her intently as the queen backed herself into the shadows again like a spider.

"She would be a beautiful addition to our family wouldn't she my son?" the queen said, a mischievous tone in her voice.

"Yes she would" Black Hat agreed.

"You do know what needs to be done, do you not?" the queen questioned.

Black hat just nodded.

"So be it my most faithful soldier. I gave you my word. Now take what is rightfully yours."

Black Hat removed his hat and jacket, tossing them both to the dirt floor. He stalked towards Eve, His eyes intense, not leaving hers.

"Do you want to be with me?" He asked.

"Of course I do."

"Are you willing to leave your old life in the past and begin a new one with me? To love and obey forever?"

"I do. I love you. I trust you." she said without hesitation.

Black hat dropped his eyes from hers, running his fingers through his hair.

"I've already lied to you Eve."

Her brows furrowed in confusion "What?"

"Do you remember I told you I would never let anyone or anything hurt you?"

"Yes" she said, anxiety and fear coursed through her body making her hands shake uncontrollably. He took her face in his hands and kissed her passionately.

"I lied so I didn't scare you. We only have to do this once and then I promise I will spend the rest of our lives keeping you safe."

"What are you talking about James?"

He turned and walked a few feet away from her, keeping his back to her.

"In order to become what I am..You have to die first."

Before Eve could open her mouth, four vampires attacked her, sinking their sharp fangs into her soft flesh. Her screams of agony echoed through the cave and even up to the house above. She felt her body go limp as everything went black.

_**The town of Jordan….**_

The corners of the Priestess Mary's lips twitched up into a small smile as she watched the young girl in front of her devouring the meal that had been placed on the table. She used her hands to shovel the meat and potatoes into her small mouth and used her wrists to pick up the mug of water next to the plate to wash it down. Priest Michael watched her from the other side of the table, unaffected by the young glutton. He waited patiently for her to have a few more bites before he continued with their conversation.

"You were saying…"

Maggie blushed and wiped her mouth with the back of her sleeve, swallowing the rest of the food in her mouth.

"Sorry, I haven't eaten in days" She said, clearing her throat "I was in the night club when the vampires attacked. I don't know how they got inside or where they came from. One minute I was talking to my boyfriend, the next, I heard everyone screaming."

"Where did you and your….boyfriend go?" the Priestess interrupted.

Maggie looked down into her lap, fighting the tears pooling in her eyes.

"Seth didn't make it out with me. He had covered me with the debris from the building. He was killed by one of the vampires. His throat was torn out right in front of me. I stayed hidden till I knew they had moved on to the next building"

Mary placed a hand on her shoulder "I'm sorry child." she said.

Maggie wiped away her tears and looked across the table at Michael.

"What are you going to do about this? I thought the Priests were supposed to protect us! I want to come with you! I want to see them all suffer!"

Mary and Michael looked at one another, both not knowing what to say to the girl. Michael continued with his questions.

"What about Eve? You said you knew her?"

"Yes. Evie was my best friend. She had a fight with our asshole boss. I don't know where she was during the attack, but I saw her being carried off by a man."

"A man?" They both said in unison.

"What did the man look like Maggie? TELL ME!" Michael couldn't control his anger as he reached over and grabbed the girl by her small shoulders. Maggie looked back at him frightened.

"I..I have to remember. You're hurting me!"

Mary stood up quickly, pulling Maggie away from the man's iron grip.

"Michael! Your scaring the girl! Remember yourself!" she reprimanded.

He stood back up and began pacing back and forth across the floor. Maggie kept her eyes on him afraid of what he would do next. Mary reached over and turned her face to look at her.

"Maggie" she said calmly "It is very important that you remember what this man looked like that took your friend. We need to know so we can help you and help Eve."

"Well.." Maggie said shakily "the vampires didn't seem to pay him any attention. He walked right passed them and out of the club with Eve. He was dressed all in black, and he wore a black cowboy hat."

Michael and Mary both turned to look at one another. The Priest wasted no time getting up and walking outside to start prepping all of his weapons.

Mary looked back at the girl "Good job Maggie. You've been a great help, but I'm afraid we can't bring you with us." Maggie grew angry and stood up from the table, slamming both hands down on the surface.

"I'm coming with! They already killed my boyfriend! I'm not going to let them have Eve as well. I want to help you look for her. Besides how are you going to find out where she is? You think people in any of these towns are going to offer up information to Priests? They're terrified of getting stuck in this war. You need me just as much as I need you!"

Michael sighed and looked at the girl's brave face.

"Alright. But you get in our way and I will leave you at the nearest town. Agreed?"

"Agreed" she said. "Where do we start."

"We have to return to the walled in city first. We need to gather the remaining Priests and I must talk to the Clergy."

"Speak to the Clergy. For what?" Mary asked, mounting her bike.

Michael put on his goggles and entered the coordinates into the system as the bike started loudly.

"To tell them Black Hat has returned."


	11. Chapter 10 Vampire Heart

**Weekly update guys! Again thanks you so much for the reviews! I got so many from the last chapter it made me want to write more when I must admit I was feeling unsure of the story so please keep them coming! Hope everyone had a great Halloween!**

_You can't escape the wrath of my heart  
>Beating to your funeral song (You're so alone)<br>All faith is lost for hell regained  
>And love dust in the hands of shame (Just be brave)<em>

_Let me bleed you this song of my heart deformed_  
><em>And lead you along this path in the dark<em>  
><em>Where I belong 'till I feel your warmth<em>

_Hold me_  
><em>Like you held on to life<em>  
><em>When all fears came alive and entombed me<em>  
><em>Love me<em>  
><em>Like you love the sun<em>  
><em>Scorching the blood in my vampire heart<em>

_I'll be the thorns on every rose_  
><em>You've been sent by hope (You'll grow cold)<em>  
><em>I am the nightmare waking you up<em>  
><em>From the dream of a dream of love (Just like before)<em>

_Let me weep you this poem as Heaven's gates close_  
><em>Paint you my soul, scarred and alone<em>  
><em>Waiting for your kiss to take me back home<em>  
><em>….Vampire heart ~H.I.M.~<em>

**Chapter 10**

"What do you mean Orelas is missing? Why weren't we informed?" Micheal's voice boomed through the church.

Monsignor Chamberlain held up a hand to silence him.

"You have been gone for weeks Priest. No one had heard from Monsignor Orelas since his resignation. His butler reported him missing 4 days ago. It looked as though there had been a struggle in his home."

"There is someone else missing Monsignor. Eve Daniels." Michael waited for a response.

The clergy members in front of him all shifted glances to one another. He realized they had no idea of whom he spoke of, but Chamberlain did. Michael often questioned the methods and morals of the clergy, especially since Monsignor Orelas. But Chamberlain was more than a clergy member. He was a friend and confidant. He had spent many night telling him of his guilt about Eve and James. Professing to him his doubt about the church and himself.

"What does Ms. Daniel's disappearance have to do with Orelas?" Chamberlain asked "She is no longer apart of this congregation. Therefore, she is no longer our concern. People disappear in Leone all the time."

"Well the whole town is gone" Michael said sharply "Destroyed by vampires. Evelyn was taken from the city. We think…No we KNOW, she was taken by Black Hat. The human vampire once known as Priest James."

There was a shared gasp through the hall. Chamberlain and Michael stared back at one another as if trying to communicate.

"Are you certain of this?" A clergy member asked frightened.

"Yes" Michael said, his eyes unmoving from Chamberlains "I have a survivor from the city just outside these doors that saw him for herself."

Chamberlain leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes trying to think through the voices around him.

"He said he killed James."

"How did he survive?"

"Is the girl a vampire too?"

"How do we protect everyone against two of them?"

"Should we tell the city?"

"SILENCE!" Chamberlain yelled "What do you suggest Priest?"

"I wish to go to Orelas' estate and gather further information and try to find how these vampires are moving in and out of the cities unnoticeable. I will gather the other remaining Priests and have them inspect the ruins of the hive in Sola Mira. Till then I suggest the city be on watch and the citizens remain inside their homes." Michael said, pulling the hood of his robe back up.

"Shut the city down?" said a clergy member "People will panic! It would be chaos!

"With all due respect Monsignor. You have not seen what the vampires are capable of under the guidance and planning of this half human vampire. He knows the city. He knows how it operates. More importantly, he knows where to locate each and every member of this clergy. This city was going to be his last stop in accumulating his vampire army. I have no reason to not believe his plans have changed." The Priest said.

The room went silent. Chamberlain thought for a moment again and motioned to one of the churches guards. He whispered something in his ear briefly before the guard quickly exited the room. Chamberlain turned back to Michael.

"Permission is granted and the city will remain on lockdown till further notice. However, if all is successful the bodies of both James and Evelyn will be presented to the clergy so we can see them for ourselves and there is no mistakes this time."

"Both of them?" Michael said confused "But Eve was a victim in all this as well. She was kidnapped."

"She is not apart of this congregation anymore" said an elder member "She could be and probably is infected. If Monsignor Orelas is infected he to would have to be destroyed, as well."

The Priest turned back to look at Chamberlain for a vote of mercy. But there was none to offer.

"I'm sorry Michael. That is the decision of this clergy."

_**Just outside the doors…..**_

Maggie paced back and forth, playing with the sleeves of her jacket while Priestess Mary sat with her head bowed down in silent prayer.

"What is taking so long?" the redhead asked frustrated "We're just wasting time here."

Mary couldn't help by smile. She liked the girls determination but she would have to learn the virtue of patience.

"Who is this Black Hat anyway?" she continued, sitting down next to the Priestess with a huff "Why are you and the Priest so bent out of shape about him? Aren't you guys trained for this stuff?"

"We were never trained for this _STUFF_ as you call it. This creature is something that never existed before now." Priestess said calmly "He's more cunning and dangerous then a full blood vampire. Made only more so by the fact he's also a former brother of the Priesthood we had lost years ago."

"Wow" Maggie said, crossing her arms across her chest "Does that happen a lot or something cause Evie told me the same thing happened…to….her…."

She turned to look at the Priestess. Eyes wide and mouth ajar.

"We hadn't known of the affair till after his death." Priestess said, turning away from her.

Maggie grunted under her breath. "That's why I left for Leone when I was young. Who are you to pass judgment on others? Do you know how heartbroken Eve was when I first met her?"

Now it was Mary's turn to look surprised.

"We didn't banish Eve. The clergy did. We don't judge, We're just soldiers. Priests take vows. James broke his. And to go against the church is to go agai…."

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah. Go against God Blah, Blah, Blah" Maggie said, standing back up.

The doors that led to the church flew open and Michael walked passed them. The Priestess walked silently behind while Maggie walked alongside him trying to keep up with his long strides.

"What did they say?" She asked

Her red hair and blue eyes reminded him so much of his own daughter Lucy. So hopeful and innocent. He didn't want to let her know he was just given orders to kill her best friend. He would say nothing for now.

"I have my orders" he said, not looking back at her " Now hurry we have little time to make it to Orelas' estate before sundown.

**XXXXXXX**

"**Eve! Momma said to get into the house! They said they spotted vampires out by the town!"**

**Eve turned to look at the small boy behind her. Her brother Christopher stared back at her. His green terrified eyes watered in the attempt to keep back tears. **

"**Christopher? You're dead." Her lips trembled as she spoke.**

**The boy gave a perplexing look before raising a hand out to her. **

"**Come on Eve or momma's gonna yell at us!" He pleaded**

**She reached out to take his hand but was met with just air. A tear ran down her cheek as the boy looked up at her with a small pout forming on his lips.**

"**You can't come in with me Eve. You have to stay out here. They're gonna come and get you soon."**

"**What are you talking about Christopher? I want to come with you. I want to see Momma and Poppa."**

**There were loud growls and screeching noises all around them. The scared expression returned to the boys face as he frantically looked around the empty night desert. **

"**I can't bring you with me Eve. You're not ready to come home yet."**

**Christopher turned from her and started running towards a small house in the distance, lit only by a small candle in the window. He turned to look at her one last time. A small smile stretched thinly on his lips.**

"**Bye Eve!" He said, his small hand waved back and forth.**

"**Christopher WAIT!" she yelled. **

**But the boy disappeared and the darkness and silence surrounded her again. She dropped to her knees, crying hysterically. **

"**Don't leave me alone." she whispered.**

"**You're not alone Eve." said a voice in the distance. She recognized it right away.**

"**James?" My brother! He was just here!" She pleaded.**

**Eve turned around to see James walking towards her. He wasn't in his usual attire but in his Priest robes. **

"**That's not your brother Eve. That's what your mind remembers your brother as the last time you saw him. I'm what your mind remembers too. What you wish me to be." **

**Eve tried to wrap her mind around the words but couldn't. She tried to think about the last thing she remembered. James. The Hive. The Queen. The vampires.**

"**They killed me."**

**James just nodded. His face held no emotion and his mannerisms were stiff and unmoving. Like a corpse.**

"**You have to die to come back Eve. You have to die to come back to me. Do you want to come back to me?'**

**The decision didn't seem as difficult the first time. But now Eve stood between her lover and an endless abyss.**

**She turned back to face him but he was gone. She looked around into the nothingness. **

"**James!" She called out desperately.**

**There was no response. She picked herself off the ground as the sounds of the vampires she had heard earlier grew louder and louder. **

"**Eve." **

**She turned back around to see James again. But this time it wasn't the man from before. It was Black Hat. Hordes of vampires piled behind him, staring back at her. Black Hat held a hand out to her. **

"**Come with me. Let me take you away from here. From death. Don't leave me Evelyn. You're too important to my existence and I don't want to be without you. Be with me Eve. Forever."**

**She looked down at the gloved hand then back to his face. His eyes fixed on her. Desperate and wanting. **

"**I love you Eve."**

**The words made the tears return to her eyes. This was the man she loved. The man she dreamed of being with since the day they had met. A life without him was torture. An eternity without him next to her would be the very definition of Hell. **

**She stepped towards him and reached out her hand to his. **

"**I choose to be with you." she said.**

**xxxxxxxx**

Eve's body rocked and convulsed on the dirt ground. Black Hat held on to her tightly as he waited for the "process" to end.

"I don't remember it taking this long!" he said to the shadows behind him. The queen only looked on in silence. He turned back to her, rubbing her head and whispering words into her ear. Her muscles tensed up and tears pooled in the corners of her eyes. Her skin was like fire to the touch as blood spilled from the corners of her mouth. Then the seizures stopped and her heart ceased to beat. All was silent.

"Eve?" He said, lifting her head up onto his lap "Come on Evelyn. Open your eyes darlin. Come on."

He gently rubbed her cheeks and ran his fingers though her long black messy hair. Running his hand the length of her arms, he grabbed her hand, raising her fingers up to his lips. He closed his eyes and savored her sweet scent. He felt her fingers close around his thumb and a soft moan rise from her throat. Opening his eyes, he glanced down at her beautiful, but now pale face.

"Eve" he said again.

She opened her eyes slowly. The greens of her eyes were like emeralds now and the pupils pointed sharply like diamonds. She looked around before focusing back on Black Hat and smiled weakly up at him. He pulled her up into his arms and rocked her back and forth gently, kissing her temple.

"I'm here Eve. I'm here."

He pulled back to find her sleeping soundly against his chest. He stood sweeping her up with him as if she were an infant. Walking slowly out of the cave, he turned one last time to the shadows and nodded to his queen. He stood in the middle of the hive and all vampires stopped work to stare at their General and the new vampire he held possessively in his arms.

"She'll be hungry when she wakes up"

Six vampires clicked loudly to one another and ran off down one of the many long tunnels as Black Hat looked on before heading back towards the elevator.


	12. Chapter 11 1 Crush

Hey guys! Sorry it took me awhile to post this chapter been super duper busy and I wanted this chapter to be decent and not a hurried mess just so I could get it posted. Thanks so much for the reviews again! They make me smile and I swear I check this site 20 times a day looking for them lol! On with the show…..

And a quick note. There is some lemony goodness in this one so you've been warned.

_I will burn for you_  
><em>Feel pain for you<em>  
><em>I will twist the knife and bleed my aching heart<em>  
><em>And tear it apart<em>

_I will lie for you_  
><em>Beg and steal for you<em>  
><em>I will crawl on hands and knees until you see<em>  
><em>You're just like me<em>

_Violate all The love that I'm missing_  
><em>Throw away all the pain that I'm living<em>  
><em>You will believe in me<em>  
><em>And I can never be ignored<em>

...Garbage ~#1 Crush~

**Chapter 11**

Her ears twitched slightly at every noise they heard. Sounds that her tired brain tried to process. Nails shuffling across the wood. Vampires? No. The noise was to dainty and hollow. A mouse perhaps? She inhaled deeply, wrinkling her nose at the musky odor. A heartbeat to fast to be human. The thumping rang through her like a drum pounding in her head. The muscles in her arms tensed at a sluggish attempt to cover her ears but her limbs didn't move as her attention shifted to another heartbeat, then another. Familiars. Their foul rotten scent drifted past her nostrils making her physically sick. But there was another smell. A smell that brought every cell in her body to attention. A smell that made the saliva pool in her dry mouth and her tongue to run along her lips like a hungry greedy child. It was a strong sweet smell with some sour notes in it. Like a strawberry not yet ripe yet to tempting and delicious looking to not want to pick. Again, her whole body tensed and screamed for her to open her eyes and search for the source of the sweet perfume. Her attention was diverted to another sound. Footsteps? No. The sound was constant. Wood against wood. One buckling under the pressure of the other, making steady creaks and whines admit from the old lumber. A rocking chair? A rocking chair that's persistent movement sounded like a herd of elephant when coupled with the small creature treading a path somewhere around her. Her two senses wrestled with one another. The intensity was nothing she had ever felt. Annoyance at the noises that refused to stop. Hunger at every inhale of salty sweetness that caused her stomach to ache with want. Her eyes shot open and her body lifted quickly into a sitting position. Her vision landed on a form sitting just across from her and a new emotion coursed through her. Desire. Black Hat sat in a chair in front of her. His heels ceasing the movement of the rocker at the sight of the woman in front of him. Her ebony hair cascaded in curls over each shoulder covering her breasts. Her perfect pale face and rose cheeks radiated under the long dark tresses. Her jade green eyes burned with the intensity he had never seen before. She was a goddess reborn again in the body of his lover. A goddess that he had created to bow to his every wish. Eve stared back at him, knowing what the look on his face meant and understanding the same emotion. Her cheeks flushed as a smile spread across her face. She jumped slightly at the feel of a small pressure on her bottom lip followed by the taste of blood. She brought a hand to her mouth, running her fingers down each of her newly acquired fangs, pushing a finger gently to the tip. The action broke the tight skin and Eve pulled her hand back to stare at the blood rising to the surface of the tiny puncture. Black Hat rose from the chair and nearly sprinted to the bed, grabbing her hand. He stared down at the small digit, running his own thumb from the base of the finger to the tip just below the dab of blood that threatened to spill over. He looked down at her before taking the finger in his mouth and flicking his tongue across the wound. Eve watched intently and tried to think of a time she ever wanted to be with him more.

"You need to be more careful" He said, brushing away the now drying blood.

"You let them kill me" She said with a hint of anger, knowing no matter what his reasoning was she would forgive him in the hopes he would rip her clothes off and take her.

But his expression became very serious as his eyes narrowed at her.

"Do you think I could have done it Eve? Do you think I could ever intentionally hurt you let alone kill you?"

Eve raised an eyebrow "You had no problem nearly ripping my arm off that night in the dining room."

Black Hat grunted looking down at the covers. "I thought you were no longer mine. I've told you human emotion is a powerful thing. Molded with vampire blood it's sometimes to intense to gain control of. But you'll learn to adjust. We both will." He ran his fingers thought her hair. "Are you hungry?"

His voice was so low and seductive she wondered if it were a loaded question.

"Yes"

Black Hat stepped off the bed and removed his jacket, tossing it on the large rocker. He took his hat off and laid it on the table next to the bed. His shirt was now untucked and his fingers worked their way down the buttons. He knelt back down on the bed. The heat rose back into her cheeks as she caught glimpses of his bare chest. He reached down and pulled her up so she was kneeling in front of him. Pulling the fabric of the shirt off his shoulders, he took a finger and made a small incision just at the collarbone. Eve winced slightly at the sight but froze when blood began to seep from his chest.

"I will teach you how to hunt when we take another city tomorrow. Tonight, you belong to me."

Black Hat gently took put a hand to the back of her head and pushed it towards the trail of blood. Eve hesitated slightly but upon coming closer to the sweet smell, could feel her instincts take over. Her tongue darted out to catch the crimson stream and followed it back to the cut, enclosing her lips around it. She felt Black Hat shudder as she sucked the thick liquid. Her whole body was on fire, feeling their blood mixing together through her veins. She heard a low growl admit from his throat. His hands roamed from her shoulders down to her hips than back up to push her head harder to his chest. The compulsion to drink was overshadowed by her fear of hurting him in the process. She pulled back to look up at him, blood still dripping from her lips. Black Hat bent down to kiss her hard, causing his fangs to break the skin of her bottom lip. His tongue forcefully entered her mouth. She could taste their blood mixing together in her mouth as she moaned against his lips. He pushed her down onto the bed, holding his weight above her. Looking down, he smiled and ran a finger across her red lips and bent down to kiss the nape of her neck.

"Tell me you love me" He said between kisses.

"I love you." she said breathlessly.

He moved a hand down to cup her breast moving his mouth down to nip at the mound of flesh. Her breath caught in her throat when she felt his finger slid between her thighs.

"Tell me you want to be with me forever." He said, stopping to look up at her.

Eve pushed her body harder against his, wordlessly begging for him to take her.

"Tell me" he said again, this time more forcefully.

"I want to be with you forever" she practically yelled out.

Black Hat smiled against her skin as his fingers entered her warm folds. Eve moaned loudly and buried her nails into his arms. She wanted to devour him. She wanted every part of his being to fill her up. She wanted to melt with his body till there was nothing left of her. He stood up and tore the blankets away and removed his pants. She reached back out to him to pull him back to her. His body was a few feet away, but it was still to far from her. He entered her quickly, not waiting for her to give permission. Her moans of pleasure echoed through the bedroom as he rocked back and forth into her slowly at first as if to torture her.

"Please James. Harder." She begged.

"Please who?" He said, closing his eyes to wait for the name to fall from her lips.

"Black Hat. Please Harder." She yelled.

He smiled again and obliged her. Slamming his body against hers till she was screaming his name over and over again. Eve's body shook in quick movements as she climaxed. The rush more intense than the last. Black Hat growled like a wild animal as he reached his own release. Grabbing Eve so tightly by the arms her skin turned white.

He collapsed next to her, pulling her body next to his. Both lay trying to catch their breath. Eve rolled on top of him placing small kisses on his chest.

"Forever." She said looking up at him.

His yellow eyes burned into her liquid green gems.

"Forever" he said, bringing his palm to rest against hers.

Eve smiled seductively and nipped at his neck.

"I've rested enough already" she said kissing him.

Black hat laughed and rolled her back over.

"Well, we do have a few more hours till night fall."

**Monsignor Orelas' Estate….**

Michael shuffled through paper after paper, rubbing his tired eyes to keep from falling asleep. The Monsignors house was in shambles. Whatever documents that remained untouched in his office were of no importance to him. He knew that the Orelas' more important affairs wouldn't have been left out in the open but he had yet to find a safe.

He heard a noise in the other room and looked up from the desk. Priestess Mary and their new acquaintance Maggie, walked into the destroyed room.

"Anything?"

"No." She said flatly, glancing around the room.

He lowered his head sighing heavily.

"Who is this guy anyway?" Maggie asked, looking at the oversized portrait of the Monsignor over the fireplace.

"He was once head of the clergy" the priestess explained "He was voted out after his denial almost killed an entire city. He refused to believe vampires were once again at war with us. We found later he also had some dealings of his own that weren't appropriate as far as the church was concerned."

"Huh. So he was an asshole." she said flatly.

Michael and Mary shared a disapproving look at the young girls language. Mary turned to hide the small smirk on her face.

"Why would the vampires be interested in him?" She asked.

"He was also the man that turned Michael into a wanted man and cast out James' name from the Priesthood." Mary said.

"He also banished Eve from the city" Michael finished, not looking up from the large desk.

"You don't think Eve had anything to do with his disappearance do you?" Maggie asked shocked.

"We don't know Maggie." Mary said "But we can't rule out the possibility."

Maggie stared up at the picture trying to figure out how such a frail looking old man could have such an effect on people. With just a few words, he was able to change the lives of so many people. Her eyes drifted down to the bottom of the frame and she caught site of a groove in the wall.

"What's that?" she asked, pointing towards the picture.

Mary's eyes followed in the direction of her finger to the same spot. She pulled one of the large chairs over to the side of the portrait. Michael got up from the desk and walked over to the two women, getting up on the chair and brushing away the dust. Standing on the arm, he lifted the portrait up from the wall and threw it to the floor behind him. Before them was a small safe built into the wall.

"Told ya you would need my help" Maggie smirked.

Michael payed her no mind as his hands went to work at disassembling the safety lock with ease. He pulled open the door and found a stack of folders and papers covered in dust. He reached in blowing away the thin layer that lay on top.

"Is it what we were looking for?" Maggie asked.

"I don't know. But I think we're well on our way to finding out" He said flipping through the paperwork. "The sun is going down. Make sure the perimeter is secure. We'll stay here tonight. If the vampires have already been here they won't be coming back."

Mary nodded and turned to head back outside. Michael brought the file over to the desk and sat down. He brushed away the rest of the dust, opening the first folder marked

"MILLSON"

Michael's eyes skimmed through it carefully, pulling out a picture of a happy looking couple on what appeared to be their wedding day.

"Oh Orelas. What have you done" he whispered.


	13. Chapter 12 Angels

**Sorry it's been so long guys! I've been wrapped up in my Walking Dead fanfiction while I waited break through my writers block on this story. Hopefully I have (sorry it's short). Thanks again for the reviews and the Alerts and Favorites. I would like to go through and revise a lot of the story but it's going to have to wait. Hope you guys like the chapter! Please review cause it's the only thing that keeps me from abandoning it completely! And happy holidays!**

_Sparkling angel I believe you are my savior_

_In my time of need_

_Blinded by faith I couldn't hear _

_All the whispers the warnings so clear_

_I see the angels _

_I'll lead them to your door_

_There's no escape now _

_No mercy no more_

_No remorse 'cause I still remember _

_The smile when you tore me apart_

_You took my heart_

_Deceived me right from the start_

_You showed me dreams _

_I wished they turn into real _

_You broke the promise_

_And made me realize_

_It was all just a lie_

…_..Within Temptation *Angels*_

_**Chapter 13**_

Michael couldn't remember a time he had ever been so tired. Physically and mentally. He ran a hand over the top of his head and down to the rough patches of stubble on his face. The contents from the file he had found earlier were spread out on the desk in front of him. Every page telling a story worse then the one before. Lies. Betrayal. Murder. Just when it seemed as if Orelas' corruption couldn't be any worse then it already was, there was another disgusting and disturbing underbelly to discover. He had used the Priests like his personal hentchmen in the disguise of faith and duty. The people that he had them track down on occasion were not deserters of the church nor were they harboring vampires or familiars. They were people trying to escape the iron fist of the Monsignor and his slowly deteriorating sanity. It was enough to make Michael wonder what was truth and what wasn't. How many people did he and the other Priests aid Orelas' in silencing. Michael looked across the large office at Mary and Maggie sitting in front of the fireplace in the room across from his. Their voices were mere whispers echoing off the walls of the abandoned house. Maggie was no doubt in the middle of a very telling story as he watched her hands move about wildly, casting tall shadows onto the wood paneled walls. Priestess Mary watched amused, stopping only to cover her laughs with her small hand. Small yet powerful, like every inch of her. He knew that smile by heart. Every line it etched in her face. The way her eyes closed and her head tilted back slightly, making loose strands of hair fall against her face. How could he tell her that some of their purpose was dealing out judgment to innocent people deemed otherwise by some megalomaniac sitting at the head of the church. He had broke her heart before. He couldn't bear to do it again.

The Priestess could feel his eyes on her. She always could. Fierce and determined in the heat of battle but soft and caring when they were alone. She turned her attention from Maggie and looked over her shoulder at the Priest behind the massive desk. His lips pressed tightly together and his eye's narrowed sharply in a stone expression that looked almost sad. Something was very wrong. She excused herself from the room and crossed over to the office area. Michael sighed and leaned back in the chair, his limbs falling limply at his sides. She placed a hand on his shoulder and stared down at the papers.

"What did you find?"

Michael looked over at Maggie who was peaking over the back end of the couch at them. Mary walked to the two large doors leading into the office and began to close them.

"We will talk more in the morning Maggie. Till then get rest child. We have a long day tomorrow."

The redhead mumbled something under her breath about not being a child and slumped back down in the couch. Mary closed the doors quietly and turned back to Michael.

"Well?"

"These files are nothing read more like receipts and death certificates. Had the clergy known of these dealings Monsignor Orelas wouldn't have just been exiled, he would have been put to death. Even with his high ranking title. Should this ever get out it would be the incredibly damaging Mary." Michael said as he tossed the folders towards her.

She reached out and picked up the file marked Millson and opened it, skimming through the pages quickly. Her face paled slightly as she searched for words. Michael rested his chin against his knuckles and looked up at her.

"You know where we need to go first thing in the morning?"

Mary finally remembered herself and shut her mouth, swallowing hard.

"I found two copies of the same file. Both in Orelas' handwriting. One doctored and one original. The false file explains of a couple that fell victim to a vampire attack shortly after moving into a house built as a wedding present from Orelas' The man was once a member of the clergy and advisor to him. The woman was headmistress in the church's school. Their bodies were never found. Presumably carried off by vampires."

Mary looked down at the pictures in the file and clippings Orelas' had added himself. She picked up the picture of the couple in question. The woman was lovely. Her black hair was pulled up into a tight bun and a veil draped over her shoulders. The man stood tall next to the woman's sitting form. He was handsome for an older man and wore a half smile, his hand placed firmly on the woman's shoulder. Clearly a wedding picture. She flipped it over and read the back "Millson" Mary reached for the real folder that would never be seen by the public. The folder that contained the truth that till this day Orelas' was the only to know about. Inside was a smaller file that contained nothing but pictures. Pictures that had been caught by the cameras of the city. Pictures of James and Eve. Pictures of what she could only assume were Eve as a child and then teenager. Pictures of her family that had perished in a vampire attack when she was little. Pictures that seemed to go through her entire life even singing at the club. But the most important picture was the one Michael still held in his hand.

"He already knew of the affair between James and Eve even before we returned from Sola Mira? Why does he have so much information on Eve then? Was he in love with her?" Mary questioned.

Michael finally tossed the last photo onto the pile of papers like a gambler playing his final hand and waited to see Mary's reaction. The picture was the same ebony haired woman from the wedding photo only this time she was holding a tiny baby in her lap. The man in the photo wasn't the man from before. His face was stern and lacking the kindness in his eyes the man from the previous photo had.

"Ar..Are you sure of this?" Mary struggled to say.

Michael picked the photo back up and ran a finger over the woman that would be Mrs. Millson and the small child wrapped in her arms. He ripped the photo in half so the man was no longer apart of the precious scene and tossed it back to Mary. He stood up and turned to the window behind him, looking out at the empty desert night.

"Orelas' didn't have that couple killed because Mr. Millson had left the church. He had them killed because they had betray him first. He knew the hive at Sola Mira was dangerous and sent us there anyway in the hopes that James wouldn't come back, even if that meant sacrificing all of us. Banishing Eve for the affair was exactly what he had hoped for because he needed her to be far away from the city. Far away from him. He thought he had control over it all until one of the players changed the rules of this sick game. He hadn't expected James to come back. He had to keep an eye on Eve not because he was worried for her safety but because he was worried she would find out the truth."

Priestess Mary picked up the torn photograph or the older man and studied his face carefully. She looked up to Michael, his back still turned to her.

"Eve is Orelas' daughter."

**XXXXXXXXX**

The dim lights from the large house could be seen off in the distance, towering over the dark figure walking slowly through the dry sandy terrain. Eve raised her head up breathing in the sweet hot desert air and waited for another sign of movement. The muscles in her body pulsed and all her senses seemed to be at attention. New feelings that she was only now beginning to understand. Heavy boots crunched against bits of dirt and rock breaking under the pressure of solid heels. Eve's eyes shot open and her body sprang into swift movements, her hands sliced through the air hitting the solid mass behind her. Black Hat smiled back at her, releasing her small hand from his gloved grasp.

"Quick my love. But not quick enough." He smirked

Eve's eyes narrowed and she spun in the other direction, this time dropping low and sweeping her leg at his ankles sending him up into the air. Black Hat managed to drop his arms out behind him, catching himself to flip back onto his knees. He looked up just in time to see Eve's palm flying towards his face, stopping just before it reached it's target. His eyes glanced upward and met hers glowing back at him sympathetically. His hand shot up and wrapped around her arm causing Eve to wince slightly. He jerked her down to the ground swiftly, rising back up to his knees and bringing his fist down next to her ear with a heavy thud. They both stared back at one another trying to catch their breath. He lay his hand flat and bent down closer to her.

"You're letting your emotions get the better of you again. Hesitation will get you killed."

Eve propped herself up on her elbows, tilting her head slightly.

"I thought you said we were practically invincible. Who would be stupid enough to try to kill us?" she asked.

Black Hat stood and held out his hand to her, pulling her up to stand in front of him. He was still in awe at the beautiful creature in front of him. His compulsion to be with her only intensified. Feelings teetering on the brink of obsession every time she moved outside his grasp or line of sight. In life. In death. Her face was the only thing he saw. The only thing that was still real to him. He tucked a long curly strand of hair behind her ear and kissed the top of her head gently.

"Have you forgotten about the Priests?" he questioned "I was only able to face Michael because I was trained in the same way he was. You were not. I told you I wouldn't let anything happen to you but I might not be around all the time."

Eve smiled up at him and raised herself onto her tiptoes, pulling his lips down to hers. Her smile widened when she pulled back and saw her lovers eyes still closed as if savoring the kiss.

"Baby?"

Black hat grunted in response, ignoring the overly sweet endearment. He would have protested to it openly had he not felt Eve push her body closer to his.

"I'm hungry" she said shyly.

He smiled and opened his eyes to look back at her. The last two nights he had put off his plans of taking another city so he could spend time teaching Eve how to better handle her new abilities. That however, was only when they left the bedroom. She had only fed from him since the day she had awoken. He had yet to teach her how to hunt for herself. The night was still young and he thought it the perfect opportunity to take her into the town not to far from where they were for dinner. He felt her hand sliding up his thigh and fought off every urge to not throw her over his shoulder and carry her back to the room they now shared. He grabbed her hand and kissed the fingers tips, smirking at her wickedly.

"Tonight,I'm taking you out to eat."

The smile left Eve's face and she shifted uncomfortably under his stare. She knew this day was going to have to happen but she had been dreading it. The thought of taking another human life was something she didn't know she would be capable of. Now however, her life would depend on it. If she didn't eat she would die. Her sudden change was evident to him when she bit down on her bottom lip, a habit he was trying to break her of as he watched the sensitive skin be pierced by her sharp fang. He ran his thumb across her mouth collecting the traces of blood and brought it back to his, flicking his tongue across the red droplets.

"Do you remember how to increase your speed?" he asked, removing his hat.

She nodded silently, already understanding what he was about to ask her.

"We'll head west and stop at the first town we come too. Think of it as a date." He said with a wink.

Before she had a chance to ask any questions, Black Hat had already faded into the night.

By the time Eve had caught up with him, Black Hat was leaning casually against a broken down fence in the front of a small town, a cocky smile spread across his face.

"Guess I shouldn't have kept you off your feet the last couple days."

Eve rolled her eyes and ran her fingers through her hair. The city looked almost abandoned minus the few lights that shown from the windows of the housing areas. They walked farther into the town, passing towns people that paid them no attention. On the outside they looked like a couple out for a nightly stroll. No one would ever suspect what they truly were. Black Hat reached out and took her hand in an affectionate manner. The gesture made Eve smile.

"Never thought there would be a time we would be able to do this." She said.

"What's that?"

"Go for a walk hand and hand out in public." She said, raising her arm up.

He stopped and looked down at her, sliding a finger down her cheek.

"I told you before Eve, this world is going to belong to us soon. We can…"

He was cut off by the sound of two young lovers leaving a now empty pub. They laughed and clung to one another in a drunken stupor, unable to see who was holding the other up. Eve opened her mouth to say something and was quickly silenced by Black Hat's hand darting up to cover her mouth as the couple grew closer. The closer they came the louder Eve could hear their heartbeats pounding heavy in her ears and the pain of hunger burning in her belly. She ran her tongue across her lips and dug her nails into Black Hats leather sleeve. The lovers stopped briefly to exchange a passionate kiss and Eve could feel her humanity screaming inside of her. Young and in love was something she was familiar with. She also knew of the pain when it was taken away to soon. The next couple moments all seemed to be a blur. She felt Black Hat's hand come away from her mouth and his body pull away. He had them both by the throat and was walking them backward into the dark ally towards her. His thumb was placed tightly against their throats, blocking off their airways and any chance of screaming for help. His eyes burned back into the man's frightened ones and she watched as his held tilted to the side as if he were offering himself up freely to Black Hat. He turned to Eve and slammed the girl harshly up against the wall in front of her.

"Now you do the same. Look her directly in the eyes. Drain every thought from her head and replace them with your own." He commanded.

Eve stared up at the young woman. The girl's eyes were terrified and focused on her boyfriend's still form. Just then, the image of Maggie crept into her mind and Eve's heart broke. She brought a finger up to the girls face and gently pushed it back towards her.

"Please. Please don't hurt him." The young woman whispered, a tear slowly slid down her cheek.

"Do you love him?" Eve asked.

"Y..Yes please don't hurt him."

Eve turned back towards Black Hat expecting him to have the same compassion that she was feeling, but her pleads had fallen on deaf ears as his mouth opened wide and his teeth sank into the young man's neck. The girl was now crying through bated breaths and soft whimpers while both women looked on horrified. Black Hat pulled back and looked at Eve.

"You will do as I say Eve!"

"I..I can't. I can't do this."

Black Hat looked at her confused before his expression hardened, his eye's glowing like fire in the dark ally. With a flick of his wrist he snapped the woman's neck and let both the bodies fall to the ground. His eyes didn't move from Eve's as he stepped over the two corpses. Eve could feel tears welling up in her eyes and put a hand to her mouth. Before Black Hat could reach her, she backed slowly out of the ally and disappeared into the desert.


	14. A Message From CrystalTears

**Sorry! I hope I didn't get everyone pumped up for a new chapter only to find out it's just an authors note. It's been SO long since I've update "Forbidden" mainly because I started focusing on other stories and mainly because I had gotten bad feedback on the writing and that kind of took the wind out of my sail. Looking back at the story now I have to laugh at how bad my grammar was since I very rarely took the time to revise anything. ANYWAY, I guess the reason for me writing this is just to say that I still have ideas and a pretty clear direction for the story. I also plan on revising and spell checking all the chapters in the next few days. I just want to know that people are still reading it or even give a crap. If not then I'm just going to continue on with my other stories. Let me know. **


	15. Slept So Long

**Thanks to everyone that responded to my Author's Note. I had to suck it up and stop feeling sorry for myself and focus on the people that were enjoying the chapter. I have gone back and revised a lot but I still see mistakes in a majority of the chapters. Hopefully they're not bad enough to make it unreadable. **

_I've Slept So Long Without You_

_It's Tearing Me Apart Too_

_How'd It Get This Far?_

_Playing Game With This Old Heart_

_I've Killed A Million Petty Souls_

_But I Couldn't Kill You_

_I've Slept So Long Without You_

_I See Hell In Your Eyes_

_Taken In By Surprise_

_Touching You Makes Me Come Alive_

_Touching You Makes Me Die Inside_

…_.Jay Gordon *Slept So Long* _

_**Chapter 14**_

Priestess Mary leaned up against one of the pillars on Monsignor Orelas' sprawling front porch. Sleep had eluded her after her conversation with Priest Michael. Instead, she decided to keep watch over both Michael and Maggie as was here usual role in life. Maggie had fallen asleep hours ago. Despite the circumstances, it was content sleep judging by the small smile etched on her face when Mary had gone to cover her small frame with a blanket. For the last few hours Michael had remained unmoving. Knelt down on the barren ground just beyond the perimeter of Orelas' mansion. She wondered at his discipline. His arms bent and hands married together in prayer form yet not a even a single muscle jumped due to the idle movement of his body. She questioned if it was God's ear he was requesting or if his quiet solitude was meant more for skilled thoughts on the near future. She herself closed her eyes and said silent prayers to the approaching dawn. It was Michael she wished to speak to though. She had selfishly wondered if Orelas' wrong doings in the church and the former Priest James and his forbidden lover were enough to sway his mind on their tragic tale. If the world was cured of the threat they were chosen for, then perhaps they would be able to live normal lives and act on the feelings that had been suppressed for so long. She wouldn't bother him with such questions now though. Now they had to focus on containing the threat and how they would inform the clergy of Orelas' corruption. She would wait for him to come to her.

She glanced over her shoulder at the girl sleeping on the couch, only to find her missing from beneath the covers. Mary pushed herself from the frame and walked back into the house.

"Maggie?" She called, her boots clicking on the marble floor on the way to the living room. "Maggie. You can't just go running off without saying something to.."

Mary stopped short in the open doorway of Orelas' office. Her eyes landed on the redhead sitting behind the large desk with her nose down in the paperwork and pictures she and Michael had gone through the night before. Maggie's lips moved silently while her finger traced the words on the papers in front of her. Mary's shadow cast over her unmoving form and she glanced up at the Priestess.

"Were you or Michael going to tell me about any of this?"

Mary pursed her lips together and folded her arms across her chest "Maggie it's not that simple. Michael and I…."

"Are murders?" Maggie stood up and slammed both palms down on the table causing Mary to jump at her sudden aggression "You were like hired thugs! Now you want me to point you in the direction of my best friend? You want me to help you so once you find Eve you can kill her. So you can get rid of her the way this Orelas always wanted to."

"Maggie that's not true."

The Priestess came around the side of the desk only to have Maggie move away. Her face a mixture of anger and fright. Mary softened her face and raised her hands up in mock surrender trying to show she meant her no harm.

"We're not going to kill her Maggie. We are going to save her. Once we explain things to the Clergy, they will understand.."

"The Clergy has already given their orders." The women were interrupted by Priest Michael inching his way into the room "And their orders are to bring back the bodies of Black Hat, Eve and Orelas if he is one of those creatures."

Mary stood dumbfounded. How could he not have told her this after they left the church?

"After everything that you just found out you're going to keep obeying the rules of these monsters?" Maggie threw the files on the floor, spilling out all the papers.

"No. If she dies it will not be because of our orders. It will be because she is infected. You have no idea what her species is capable of. If she is not infected we will need you to talk her into coming back to the safety of the city. Because of our past she will not listen to myself or the Priestess. The farther she is away from Black Hat the better. Now you can be a part of this or we can drop you off in the nearest town."

Even though the words were directed at Maggie, the Priestess felt his eyes flick over her body. Maggie's eyebrows knitted together and they could see her thoughts passing behind her eyes.

"I can't betray her. I can't kill her" Maggie whispered with tears in her eyes.

"The Priest and I will handle the vampires. If Eve has become one of these unnatural hybrids you will be doing her a favor. You can set her free." Mary rested a hand on the girl's shoulder "She will be your friend no longer. She will be one of them. Mind. Body. Soul. She will not hesitate to use you for a meal."

"And if she's not, you'll let her go?" Maggie questioned.

The Priest nodded. Maggie took a deep breath and thought for a moment.

"Okay." She finally said, her voice lacking the once rebellious nature "I want to come with."

Michael acknowledged the agreement with a single nod of his head and turned from the room. Mary gave the younger girl a quick squeeze on her shoulder and produced her best attempt at a smile as she followed behind the Priest. Leaving Maggie alone in the office.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Eve stared out the window of the Millson estate. It had been hours since she had left Black Hat in town. He didn't come to her that night and now the sun was almost above the horizon. The sun was becoming more of a nuisance now than it had it the last three days. Even though she could tolerate it, she still preferred the moonlight. She sighed and pressed her forehead to the cold glass. She knew he had come back to the mansion. She could smell him. She could hear the timber of his voice and his boots thudding loudly down the wooden corridor. The sound had disappeared at soon as it started and she assumed he had gone below to his growing army and Queen. Her stomach ached from hunger causing her whole body to feel the effects. Her hands shook uncontrollably and her new found senses seemed dull in comparison to when she was being nourished by Black Hat's blood. A fact that was brought to her attention the minute the door to the bedroom opened without her even sensing someone approaching. No matter how weakened her abilities had become, she could still smell the rotten, vile stench of the familiars.

"The master has requested that I bring you food. He said you haven't eaten since yesterday evening. You must be starving."

Eve was hoping when she turned around Mrs. Millson would be standing there with her usual tray of food laced with warm blood, but instead found the older woman standing next to a male familiar. He was the usual sickly pale skinned creature she had seen around the mansion in the past few days, only this time rather than staring at her with utter disdain, the familiar bowed his head to her with respect.

"I'd rather starve" Eve said, turning back to the window.

Mrs. Millson and the familiar shared a worried look. More so for what their master would do if his orders weren't followed than for the well being of his lover.

"Child you must eat" Eve was surprised to hear Mrs. Millson's voice laced with genuine concern "If you don't feed you will get sick."

"I'm not hungry." She lied.

Eve's stomach twisted into an almost unbearable pain at the very thought of warm thick liquid. Her body felt hot and clammy and she had to concentrate to keep herself from collapsing on the bed.

"She will not feed on such an undeserving creature."

The voice outside the door was enough to command the attention of everyone in the room. Eve felt it vibrate down her spine and she closed her eyes in the hopes it wasn't the one thing to send her body into overdrive and make her blackout. Black Hat walked into the room, ignoring Mrs. Millson and the familiar. Eve regarded him for a split second before resuming her position at the window.

"Leave us." He said tightly, his eyes still narrowed at Eve's back.

Mrs. Millson hesitated for a moment before and than ushered the familiar out of the room and shut the newly repaired door behind them.

"You are vampire now. You may look human but you must feed the way of your kin."

"Off the blood of the innocent?" She scoffed

Eve turned around to face him. Even in the light of day the man she once knew was no longer recognizable. In his place stood a man reborn. Reborn into what she wasn't sure of yet. He stared back at her with the same reservation. Her face was pale and lacking the rose color once held in her cheeks. Her once bright emerald eyes were lackluster with dark purple half moons underneath them. She was but a mere shadow of the beautiful woman he had been with the night before.

"No human is innocent." Black Hat walked over to the side of the room, still keeping his distance "They would kill you the second they knew what you were."

"What you made me!" She said quickly.

"What you asked for!" He corrected, raising his voice.

"You made me a monster!" Her voice rose a few more decibels above his.

She took a few more step towards him with the intent of continuing the argument but found herself growing suddenly dizzy and she caught herself on the bed post. Black Hat's lip curled and he made a noise of disgust. Her stubbornness would be the death of her. He needed her to take her first life. It was the only way to get her to transition completely. He could no longer keep her content with his own blood. As much as he wanted to open a vein for her, he would not succumb to her rebellious behavior. Eve sat at the edge of the bed staring blankly at the floor.

"Is it so easy for you?" Her voice was just barely above a whisper "to take a life."

Black Hat growled in back of his throat, growing bored with her undeserved inferiority. He strolled casually over to the bedroom door and opened it, leading in a tall, burley older man. He didn't seem scared, nor did he make moves to try to flee the room. Black Hat must've had him in some sort of trance. Eve's eyes widened and she stood up on shaking legs.

"What is this?" She asked, not taking her eyes off the man.

"This?" Black Hat reached over and grabbed the man's arm so he was standing between himself and Eve "This represents every thing that is wrong with this unclean world. This is every person that kept us apart."

Eve tried to focus on Black Hat's words but she was suddenly more interested in the vein pulsing underneath the skin of the man's neck. She found her tongue dart out thoughtlessly and move slowly across her bottom lip. It was as if his heartbeat was calling out to her. The corners of Black Hat's lips twisted up when he saw the ravenous look in her eyes. He knew once she was hungry enough, she would be easily swayed to feed with the right words.

"This is every Clergy member that never came to your aid in your time of need" he continued and watched her move closer to the mans neck "This is the Priest that released my hand to save his own life and took me away from you."

Black Hat's boots beat in time with the steady heartbeat as he walked behind her moving his mouth close to her ear. Her eyes closed at the feeling of his warm breath and lips lightly grazing her neck. His tongue slipped passed his lips and ran from the curve between her shoulder and neck all the way to her earlobe that he took between his teeth. His arms wrapped around her from behind and Eve couldn't help her body from falling back against his.

"That is what makes it easier" He said, flicking his tongue against her ear again "Every human is no different than the next. They are all weak. We are the master race which is why we use them for no more than nourishment."

Eve felt a burning in her belly. Not just with desire for the man pushed firmly against her back, but with the eagerness to feed. She opened her eyes to the vacant stare of the human in front of her. With every breath the thick blue channel under the surface of his neck pulsed relentlessly.

"Claim his life to regain your own." Black Hat whispered.

She stepped from her lovers grasp and circled the man in front of her. He didn't move. He didn't beg. He stood motionless. Eve stood on her tiptoes in front of him, inhaling his scent deeply. She ran her fingertips the length of his long neck and stopped to feel his pulse. Something clawed at her from the inside, silencing the human part that once begged her to stop. Black Hat reached out to the side of the man's face and pushed it down in front of Eve. His exposed skin laid out on display for her. She looked up one last time at Black Hat's glowing yellow orbs before allowing one of her canine like teeth to puncture the mans flesh enough to draw a small amount of blood to the surface. Her tongue ran back and forth a few times and her body reacted immediately to the warm fluid. It was like someone else was controlling her and like an eager child, she allowed both teeth to clamp down into the vein. The man made the slightest noise and shook uncontrollably for just a moment before going limp in her arms. She paid him no mind while her mouth filled with his blood and she swallowed every ounce hungrily. Black Hat watched on with a sense of pride as his mate drained the male of every drop of his essence. She dropped the body to the ground at her feet and barely gave it a second look before closing the space between herself and Black Hat, throwing her arms around his neck and pressing her lips to his. He smiled, tasting the blood still hanging on her mouth. She caught him off guard when she effortlessly pushed him back into the wall behind them with a lot more force than intended. Not one to be submissive, Black Hat growled and spun her around so her back slammed hard into the solid wood. He lifted her legs up and around his waist while continuing to devour her mouth with his own. He broke away from her to look back at her face. Her once dull green eyes flared back to life and now beamed with more intensity than before. Her metamorphosis was complete. Tonight he would take her with him to the city he planned to claim. She was ready. Together, they would blaze a trail or death and chaos. Together, they would be unstoppable

**XXXXXXXX**

**So I know it's a super short chapter, but I wanted to get something out before work started next week and I didn't have time to get back to it after promising to post something within the week. I also have 2 other stories I am working on so I'm kinda doing a alternating between the 3. Hope you liked the update as short as it was. BTW…. I know the end seemed like it was the beginning of a lemon but I don't want every other chapter to be about them screwing like rabbits (Though personally I like reading those stories LOL) Unless you guys want me to put in a full lemon. I dunno, you tell me XOXOX.**


	16. Undisclosed Desire

_You Trick Your Lovers_

_That Your Wicked And Divine_

_You May Be A Sinner_

_But Your Innocence Is Mine_

_Please Me, Show Me How It's Done_

_Tease Me, You Are The One_

_I Want To Reconcile The Violence In Your Heart_

_I Want to Recognize Your Beauty's Not Just A Mask_

_I Want to Exorcise The Demons From Your Past_

_I Want To Satisfy The Undisclosed Desires In Your Heart_

…_.Undisclosed Desire (Muse)_

_**Chapter 15**_

She wanted to purge every negative emotion that threatened to overtake her whole body. She wanted to howl at the moon till her throat went raw and her tears ran dry. But more than anything, she wanted her humanity back. She begged to hear the rational side of what she once was call out to her. Then again, that voice had remained silent since she first laid eyes on the former Priest turned vampire. Since the first time his hand held hers. The first time his lips claimed her own. And the first time their bodies joined together, she would have renounced God himself. She couldn't help but question sometimes if he felt the same way. If he could love her as intensely and completely as she loved him. Could two people survive with such all consuming emotions for each other?

"You were created to be mine. Your heart and your soul belong to me. I would challenge God himself if he tried to take it from me."

Her breath caught in her throat when his words drifted passed her ears. The meaning behind it all encompassed in one tender touch that ran from her clavicle, between her breasts, down her stomach, and straight to the warmth between her legs. All her piercingly vexing thoughts dissipated in a single thrust of his body into her own. He was no longer asking for her submissiveness. He was demanding it. And she was all to absorbed in this moment to deny him anything he wanted.

Black Hat lifted Eve up against the wall behind her. Her once white, now blood stained night gown pushed up around her waist. The warmth and wetness of the blood pushed against her cold skin every time she was impaled by her lover. Her head fell back and Black Hat used the opportunity to nip at the skin on her neck. Eve could feel the pressure growing inside her. Her eyes cracked open in the hopes to find Black Hats amber glowing gaze looking back at her. Instead, she caught the terrified stare of the man she had fed off just over his shoulder. The man that willing gave his life force to her only moments ago. Her first in what would be an eternity of countless victims. She thought she drained him completely, but his eye twitched slightly making her well aware that life was still there deep down. He glared at the two animals mated together in front of him.

Eve felt Black Hat slow his pace as if sensing his mates hesitation to give in to him yet again. Holding her steady and still buried inside of her, he followed her line of sight to the man lying on the floor. He licked his lips and turned back to her, a crooked smile on his face while he resumed his pace.

"Cattle" He reminded her "Nothing more."

Eve couldn't talk as her lover plunged into her repeatedly and at a more grueling pace. The man on the floor reached a hand out to her in one last desperate attempt at mercy.

"He calls for release my love. Do you offer it?" Black Hat growled in her ear "Or do you give it to me? Do you give it to your lover. Your Mate. Your Master."

The desperate man on the floor was becoming a distant thought as he drifted out of sight when Eve's eyelids began to shut. The feeling of fire forming in the pit of her belly.

"I give it freely to you Eve." Her back slammed almost painfully now against the wall behind her "I give you release."

Almost of if on his command, the flame spread through her entire body. Like lightening crackling between them. Her eyes flew open just in time to see the man's hand fall limply to the floor. Black Hat howled and threw his head back. Eve's green eyes glowed fiercely as she sunk her fangs into her lovers neck.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

The Priest and Priestess stood in the emptiness of the desert outside of Orelas' mansion. Both clad in their robes, hooded with hands folded in prayer form. Maggie had long since fallen asleep after a day of grueling basic training in vampire behavioral fighting.

"He is not coming." Mary sighed from under her hood.

"He will be here" Michael murmured back, as if to himself.

Mary shifted uncomfortably, trying hard to maintain the focus and discipline of their teachings. It wavered in the desolation before them. As did her faith in his reassurances. Before she had a chance to voice her concerns, the sound of a jet bike rose steadily from somewhere in the distance. She gave a sideways glance to the Priest next to her and nearly gaped at his statuesque form. His ability to remain so calm made her realize he was contemplating more than just this moment.

The jet bike made its way quickly through the haze of the desert and came to an abrupt halt in front of the two warriors, sending up a cloud of dust around them. The rider climbed down from the bike and stood in front of the Priests. As soon as the dark figure removed his glasses, both priests dropped down to one knee.

"Monsignor Chamberlain, thank you for coming." Michael said tightly.

Monsignor Chamberlain studied both the Priests before cocking his head to the side and scoffing loudly "There had better be a reason for this Michael. I risk my position by handling matters you had already been ordered to handle as is your station."

The Priestess squeezed her hands into fists so tight her nails had pierced the rough skin on her palm. He dare chastise them in such trivial formalities when their discovery of Orelas' dealing, perhaps even the entire clergy's, was far more scandalous as well as dangerous.

"I understand Monsignor, but there is much to discuss. Things that can bring down the entire clergy should they come to light."

Both Chamberlain and Mary seemed taken aback by Michael's tone. It didn't sound like concern or a warning, it sounded like a threat. A threat that was being clearly made when Michael's eyes drifted up from the ground to stare back into Chamberlains. Chamberlain composed himself and sighed loudly as he passed the Priest and Priestess and began up the steps of Orelas' house. He turned back to the pair and shrugged.

"Well?"

Michael and Mary shared a sideways glance before obediently following behind the elder Monsignor.

**XXXXXXXXX**

The Priest and Priestess sat in silence across from Monsignor Chamberlain. He scanned every document over and over again till he found it hard to focus any longer. He was in awe at how composed the pair across from him could remain so calm with all this information. Perhaps it was even his own guilt pulling relentlessly at his nerves. He had been apart of Orelas' conspiracies without being aware of it. Chamberlain removed his glasses and rested back in his chair, pressing two fingers to the bridge of his nose.

"Did you know?" Mary questioned impatiently.

"Of course not." Chamberlain snarled back without moving. He stood up and walked to the window, staring out onto the desert plain with his hands wound behind his back "I had known Monsignor Millson. I had known him to be a good friend and confidant of Orelas'. I was also aware of the men falling in love with the same woman. I don't need to remind you that in our postions, rather Priest or Clergy, we are taught to be immune to such emotions. Our focus is God and church. Both leave little time to dwell on such things. Upon Millson's confession of having relations with the woman, Monsignor Orelas banished him to the deserts beyond the city along with the woman he loved. A decision that left the Clergy both angered and confused as Orelas was not known for his mercy. No one would question his motives however and Millson seemed to be nothing more than a passing thought in the wake of the vampire war." He turned back to Michael and Mary and sighed loudly "I have to admit I had my suspicions at church the night Priest James did not return." The memory made Michael shift in his chair "Eve Daniels was a spitting image of her mother. From her tan skin to her dark hair and green eyes. I feel ashamed I had not considered it at the time. But just like James, Millson was not to be spoken of again and my suspicions would have to remain as such. Suspicions."

"If Orelas had allowed them to leave the city unharmed how is it that this woman became pregnant with his child?" Michael asked.

Chamberlain picked up the papers strewn across the desk and scanned over them one last time in the hopes of an answer. Finding none, he sat back down in the chair and folded his arms in front of him "That is something we will never know if we don't find Orelas, as it's obvious the other party is.." he paused dramatically and pressed his lips together "No longer with us."

"We leave tonight for the Millson estate." Michael stood up and walked over to the bag of weapons lying on a table near the wall "It's my belief that their house still stands and if that is true I think that is where we will find answers."

"Do you think the fallen Priest knew of Eve's origin?"

Michael's hands suddenly went idle for a moment "Not in the beginning, no. I do however think he is responsible for the disappearance of both Eve and Orelas and it can't just be a coincidence they were abducted at the same time."

Chamberlain thought for a long moment "What are his motives now?"

"Orelas would be seen as nothing more than a pawn to him. Just another face in his quest for vengeance against the church" Mary interrupted "Eve, however, is needed. Not just because of their previous indiscretions, but because he needs a hybrid like himself. He needs another human to secure the new race of Halflings. Their offspring will pose a greater threat than that of the vampires. Hybrids are more dangerous as they can walk in the sunlight and move among humans without being noticed for what they are."

"What do I tell the church" Chamberlain's eyes were suddenly full of fear at the realization of the situation.

"We have an ally. A woman named Maggie who was friends with Eve. There is a possibility if Eve has not been turned, she may listen to reason from her. As for the Church.." Michael tucked his bladed crucifixes into the belt on his robes "Tell them nothing till you hear from us. If you receive nothing by morning, alert the other Priests of everything talked about this evening. If we fail their will be no mercy granted when the vampires reach the city."

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

"But Master you promised me!" Mrs. Millson pleaded.

Black Hat's hand came down with a forceful slap to Millson's face, sending her back against the wall behind her. She recoiled and held a hand to her burning cheek.

"You were given everything promised. Vengeance is within our grasp in case you have failed to notice you impatient woman." Black hissed "Perhaps my attentions toward your daughter have made me ignorant to your wavering loyalty."

"No. No Master" Millson pulled herself to her knees and clutched onto Black Hat's leather duster "I am loyal to you and our Queen. I only ask to be turned like you promised. I want to be a part of the hive. I want to be apart of the war." She held up her wrinkled hands to him "My body has been fed off so many times it is withering away master."

Black hat sneered at her with disdain and pulled his jacket from her grasp "You will have what you desire once all your obligations are fulfilled."

Millson sunk once again to the floor sobbing. Black Hat's lip curled again in disgust at the woman in front of him "Your display to prove a point is most regrettable Millson." He turned to the window in time to watch the sun begin its long descent. He closed his eyes and listened carefully to the noises below. His army was in preparation for tonight's assault. The final town before the walled in city "Where is my betrothed?" He asked, not turning to look at her.

"She..She rests Master" Millson choked out through sobs "Her transformation is complete and she sleeps."

"Wake her." Black Hat ordered "Dress her appropriately for this evenings events and then bring her to me."

"Yes Master"

He didn't have to look at her to hear the resentment in her voice. He didn't have to worry about her intentions. Millson, like himself, was motivated by revenge. They wouldn't risk anything that threatened to take it from them. He didn't need to worry she would admit to his lover the things only the two of them knew. He would tear her throat out and she knew it. Perhaps he would after this was all over, just for her insolence moments ago. At least then there would be no chance of Eve knowing anything. That would be something to contemplate at a later time. For now the vampire army below his feet grew restless.

Black hat's lips turned up to reveal his sharp canines "It is time my brothers and sisters" he said aloud "I hope you're hungry." His deep chuckle echoed through the empty house as he made his way to the hive below.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Thanks for your patience guys. As previously posted in another story, I was having a difficult time writing as I had recently lost my stepmom to cancer back in March. My daily life before her passing was pretty much being a caregiver to her as well as my father who is going blind from a rare condition which didn't leave me much time to write after the last chapter. I know this information isn't really something I should be putting out there in a fanfiction, but I wanted to express my gratitude to everyone who followed and reviewed this story. If it hadn't been for you guys I would probably have abandoned the story all together. It actually gave me a reason to write again and I am really grateful to have escape for awhile. I promise the next chapter will be longer and better. xoxoxoxoxox**_


End file.
